Fuego extinto
by MasterLarry
Summary: Marco no puede evitar sentirse inseguro desde que llego al castillo de Mewni. Desde que se volvió el escudero de Star. Por suerte encontrara refugio en una amable y cálida mujer y el muchacho a su vez despertara en ella algo que había estado dormido hace años. Dos inseguros corazones se darán cariño mutuo, mientras nubes oscuras se asoman por el horizonte.
1. Capitulo 1

Fuego extinto

Capítulo 1

…

..

.

Soledad.

Otra fría y solitaria noche en Mewni, aquella extraña dimensión donde hasta una bandada de palomas podían matar a un guerrero en armadura, llena de lugares sumamente peligrosos, y otros cargados de una gran paz.

Uno de esos lugares era el castillo del reino principal de Mewni, hogar de la familia Butterfly, la familia más importante y poderosa, gracias a sus poderosos genes, que les otorgaban un magistral manejo en todo relacionado con la magia.

Un lugar increíblemente hermoso, tanto en el día, como en la actual noche.

Aquel muchacho de piel bronceada y ojos café oscuro se sentía como un alienígena en aquel mundo.

Se sentía fuera de lugar.

La fuerza y la habilidad de combate de la cual estaba tan orgulloso era fácilmente opacada, no podía usar magia, no era alto o fuerte; o al menos no en su edad actual, no podía evitar sentirse inútil.

Sin duda haber dejado su tranquila vida a un lado para perseguir a su hiperactiva amiga había sido un error.

Si tan solo no hubiera despertado aquellos sentimientos justo cuando había decidido darle otra oportunidad a su ex.

Y aunque se sintiera celoso y triste… No podía odiarlo. No a aquel chico que compartía muchos de sus gustos, aquel que se había sometido a un dolor intenso por dejar a un lado su lado explosivo.

Además, Star se veía feliz.

Si tan solo hubiera una forma de cerrar la entrada de su dimensión para arrancar de raíz todo contacto con ese mundo mágico, del que se sentía tan fuera de lugar. Hacer que ni una tijera dimensional, magia u objeto pudiera cruzar el umbral hacia su dimensión… Lo haría.

Sonaba cobarde, pero era lo que él sentía.

Y ahora que los pequeños momentos divertidos que tenía con Hekapoo habían terminado, junto con su relación con Jackie…

\- No se merecía lo que le hice –

Tal vez era demasiado idiota para tener una relación.

Para hacer a una mujer feliz.

Y ahí estaba aquel débil chico humano, recargado en uno de los muchos balcones del castillo, dejando que la helada brisa se llevara todos esos pensamientos he inseguridades, al menos por un momento.

Nadie lo tomaba en serio, ni siquiera Star terminaba de confiar en él. Lo sabía, podía verlo en sus ojos cuando se ofrecía a hacer algo peligroso.

No la culpaba, el nivel de dificultad se había dispara hasta las nubes desde que apareció Toffe, como si de un videojuego mal optimizado se tratara.

El karate que podía manejar su actual débil cuerpo no era suficiente. La fuerza de sus brazos tampoco era la adecuada para manejar una espada y carecía de magia.

Sin duda Tom hacía un mejor trabajo acompañando a Star en los asuntos peligrosos, cosa que el chico demoniaco no paraba de agradecerle, he incluso le pedía consejos de cómo actuar en ciertos casos para no quedar como un idiota o un insensible.

Marco soltó un ruidoso suspiro mientras miraba hacia abajo.

Tal vez solo debía irse a alguna dimensión que Star desconociera.

Por casualidad sus ojos se cruzaron con una alta figura femenina, paseando tranquilamente en los jardines justo debajo de él.

Alta, delgada, cabello azul claro, ojos azul oscuro, vistiendo una bata para dormir color plata, la cual brillaba con la luz de la luna.

 _Porque?..._

Se preguntó Marco, debían ser poco más de las dos de la mañana, y la reina de Mewni siempre solía estar ocupada.

Marco metió su mano debajo de su camisa y saco sus tijeras, las cuales colgaban de un firme collar. Algo tan valioso no podía simplemente tenerlo en su bolsillo.

Marco atravesó un portal y en un paso ya estaba en el jardín, a pocos metros detrás de la reina.

\- Una linda noche reina Moon – Hablo con una suave voz, para evitar asustarla.

Los ojos de Marco se encontraron con la tranquila mirada de la madre de Star, la cual parecía ligeramente sorprendida.

\- Oh Marco, lo siento, no te escuche llegar – Hablo con una voz más calmada de lo normal – No es saludable para un chico de tu edad estar despierto a esta hora.

Moon se acercó un poco a la cerca de madera frente a ella; la cual protegía unos saludables árboles, y se recargo.

Marco se posó alado de ella, haciendo lo mismo.

\- Podría decir lo mismo. No es bueno que una mujer tan ocupada este despierta a esta hora -

Era normal para el hablar con los reyes de forma normal, pero tal vez estaba tomando demasiadas confianzas…

\- Hoho… Tal vez tengas razón –

Por un momento ambos quedaron en silencio, cautivados por el hermoso cielo azul de aquella noche.

\- Tal vez no debería discutir sus preocupaciones con un simple humano… Pero, ¿Le ocurre algo? –

Una pregunta innecesaria a su parecer. Se notaba la preocupación en los ojos de Moon.

\- Oh eres muy observador, o sigo siendo mala para fingir –

La verdad si era muy buena para esconder sus emociones. Pero por alguna razón, en aquel momento podía notar una ligera preocupación en ella.

\- Es todo – Hablo – El reino, Star, las amenazas que se avecinan… Mi propia falta de fuerza –

\- Si la hace sentir mejor, se cómo se siente, al menos un poco –

Los ojos de Moon se encontraron con el melancólico rostro de Marco, el cual no dejaba de mirar al frente.

\- Solo míreme, un humano de 15 años con apenas aptitudes para pelear, envuelto en una lucha que sobrepasa su nivel. Incapaz de poder cumplir correctamente su papel de escudero – Un pesado suspiro se escapó de lo más profundo de su corazón - Un chico que quiere ayudar con un conflicto político y militar cuando ni siquiera puede entender el corazón de la chica que una vez amo –

Marco finalmente volteo a ver a Moon, dedicándole una honesta sonrisa.

\- Pero usted no Moon. Aunque sigue siendo una mujer con preocupaciones y miedos, se mantiene fuerte he imponente ante los problemas. Una mujer que recorrería todas las dimensiones si fuese necesario para salvar a las personas que ama –

-… Marco… -

\- No digo que no pueda sentirse indecisa o vulnerable, o que deba tener las respuestas a todas las preguntas, pero, en mi parecer, desde que llegue aquí usted ha hecho mucho más por Star que yo –

\- No digas eso Marco, eres una pieza importante para Star

-…-

\- Tal vez lo fui una vez, pero ahora es diferente. Ahora alguien más cumple mi papel –

Los ojos de Moon permanecieron el en callado chico humano. Aquel sentimiento podía comprenderlo, el sentirse inútil. El querer hacer algo, y a pesar de todo, sentir que no es suficiente.

\- Una vez me sentí de esa forma – Rompió el silencio – El sentirnos inútiles. Sentir que, no importa que hagas, nunca parece ser suficiente, o que tu presencia es irrelevante. Creo que todos pasamos por eso. Pero sabes muchacho –

Moon rompió el espacio que había entre ambos y lo envolvió en un tierno abrazo.

\- Aunque seas un humano, y te consideres el más débil del reino. Mientras la reina considere tu ayuda como necesaria, no permitiré que te sientas inútil –

Debía admitir que al principio solo lo veía como un chico humano con habilidades de combate útiles, pero lentamente, y después de la pelea con Toffe, reconoció que la ayuda de aquel humano era necesaria.

Además, al verlo no podía evitar ver a la débil e insegura Moon.

Los ojos de Marco se abrieron enormemente al sentir el cálido abrazo de Moon. Su cuerpo era suave y tenía una fragancia que solo podía describir con una palabra.

Cautivadora.

-… Gracias Reina – Tal vez… Solo tal vez… -

Marco recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Moon, sintiendo aún más su calor y el tranquilo latido de su corazón.

\- Gracias muchacho – Dijo Moon, separándose un poco de él, para poder verlo - Me hiciste sentir mejor –

\- A su servicio Reina. Si no le molesta perder un poco de tiempo conmigo, podríamos charlar en otro momento –

\- Hohoho, no tienes que ser tan formal, en momentos así solo llámame Moon –

\- Okay Moon – Dijo, mientras terminaba de romper el abrazo – Debería ir a dormir, ya es tarde –

\- Tienes razón. Por desgracia mañana no será un día tranquilo para mí –

El suspiro que salió de ella le daba a entender que le esperaba un día cansado.

\- Star suele pasar con Tom casi todo el tiempo, si le puedo ser un poco útil en algo… -

\- Mmm… - Lo pensó por un momento – Si estás dispuesto – No podía rechazar sus buenas intenciones.

\- ¡Genial! – No podía evitar estar feliz por serle útil a la Reina, al menos por unos minutos – Si no le molesta la puedo llevar a su alcoba – Dijo, mientras agitaba ligeramente sus tijeras.

\- Claro Marco –

Marco abrió un portal y ambos lo atravesaron, dejándola frente a una elegante puerta, como las muchas puertas del castillo.

\- Buenas noches –

\- Buenas noches Marco –

Moon abrió la puerta y cruzo el umbral de su cuarto.

Por un segundo la luz de la luna se filtró por las ventanas abiertas de la habitación, bañando a la reina con una delicada luz, la cual resaltaba su figura.

Curvas simplemente cautivadoras.

Lo que más destacaba de aquella hermosa figura femenina era sus voluptuosas caderas, las cuales resaltaban más que nunca con aquella bata para dormir plateada.

Moon no tardo en notar que Marco seguía frente a la puerta, y antes de preguntarle que ocurría noto algo que le hizo soltar una ligera risa.

Sus ojos se paseaban sin temor por toda su figura. Disfrutando de la vista.

Si fuera algún guardia sin duda se hubiera molestado muchísimo… Pero…

\- Hohoho, ocurre algo Marco ~ -

¿Hace cuantos años que no sentía una mirada lujuriosa por parte de un hombre?

\- Oh- Y-Yo... Di-Digo… - En segundos su rostro se puso totalmente rojo – Bu-Buenas noches –

\- Hohoho – Verlo huir de la vergüenza le divertía mucho.

Moon cerró la puerta de su alcoba y se metió en su cama. Mañana tendría un largo y cansado día.

 _Aunque esta vez no será tan aburrida._

Marco sin pensarlo salió corriendo, con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza. ¿Cómo había terminado viendo el cuerpo de la madre de Star? Y para hacerlo peor se había dado cuenta.

No es que fuese discreto.

\- … -

Aunque no podía evitar recordar la encantadora figura de Moon debajo de aquella bata plateada. El calor y el cautivador olor de Moon sin duda era…

\- E-En que estás pensando Marco Diaz. ¡Es la Mama de Star! –

Tenía que alejar de su mente aquellos pensamientos.

….

….

..

El día para Marco había iniciado hace ya un rato. Luego de haberse aseado apropiadamente fue al cuarto de Star a levantarla; pues era pésima levantándose por las mañanas, y juntos se dirigieron al comedor, ambos rodeados por un tranquilo silencio. Pues Star estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

El asunto de la igualdad entre Mwemanos y monstruos era un tema que asaltaba sus pensamientos casi todo el tiempo.

Al llegar vieron la enorme mesa del comedor, con tres platos de comida y algunos platos con comida extra sobre la mesa.

Sentada en una silla estaba la reina Moon, esperando pacientemente la llegada de su hija y de Marco.

Al instante Marco noto algo.

\- B-Buenos días Reina – No pudo evitar atorarse con las palabras al recordar la cautivadora escena de anoche.

Aquella acción por parte de Marco hizo que apareciera una juguetona sonrisa en Moon, al recordar lo avergonzado que estaba Marco.

\- Buenos días Marco, Buenos días hija, espero que hayan dormido bien –

\- ¡Dormí increíble, como siempre! – Hablo Star, con su típica voz alegre.

Sin decir más Star comenzó a devorar su desayuno sin piedad, mientras Marco y Moon comían con tranquilidad. Una vista bastante normal.

\- Por cierto, Reina Moon, ¿Y el rey River? – Pregunto Marco, a notar que no estaba.

\- Oh, tuvo que salir de improviso, ya sabes, cosas políticas –

\- ¿Papa haciendo cosas políticas? – La sorpresa de Star le provoco un poco de risa a Moon.

Era cierto que por lo general River no hacía mucho con referente a política, pero con lo ocupados que estaban, era inevitable.

\- Hoho, toda una sorpresa. Estará fuera unos días –

Sin otro asunto o tema que tratar, el desayuno transcurrió con normalidad.

Luego de comer Star corrió a su cuarto, para practicar un poco de la magia que ya sabía o de seguir investigando sobre el asunto de una posible paz con los monstruos.

Por reflejo Marco la iba a seguir, pero fue interrumpido por Moon.

\- Marco, cariño, ¿Tienes un momento? –

\- ¿Si Reina Moon? –

\- ¿Te molestaría ayudarme un momento? –

\- Bueno… No me molesta… Pero, ¿No seré un estorbo? –

\- Hoho, no te preocupes, River me ha ayudado y no creo que lo puedas hacerlo peor –

Sin duda el trabajo "aburrido" que tenía ser rey no le quedaba a su esposo, por eso prefería hacerlo sola.

\- En ese caso… -

Y sin más que decir ambos se dirigieron a su estudio, caminando con suma tranquilidad.

Marco caminaba a pocos pasos detrás de ella, algo nervioso, pues no sabía que tan grabe podía ser equivocare cuando se trababa del trabajo de una reina.

\- Y… Durmió bien… Moon – Decidió romper el silencio.

No veía nadie por los alrededores, debía estar bien llamarla por su nombre.

\- Si te soy sincera… no muy bien. La falta de sueño me suele afectar mucho, pero cuando te sueles desvelar a menudo te acostumbras – Moon le dedico una sonrisa – ¿Y tú Marco? –

\- Aunque no dormí mal, también me siento cansado. Pero si puedo aliviar su carga un poco… -

\- Hohoho, que amable de tu parte. Sera un placer recibir tu ayuda –

Antes de darse cuenta habían llegado a su oficina. De un tamaño adecuado, llena hasta el tope de libros.

\- ¿Y que suele hacer? –

\- Como el reino aun esta en reparaciones recibo una gran cantidad de solicitudes, las cuales la reina o el rey deben aprobar – Hablo, mientras hacía aparecer una silla extra y la colocaba a lado suya, frente a su escritorio – Primero las leeremos y las separaremos por urgencia, después evaluaremos el coste de la petición teniendo en cuenta el presupuesto de reino –

\- Supongo que hay un presupuesto limite en base de las riquezas que genera el reino y cuanto de ella debe ser dirigida a las reparaciones – Hablo Marco, tomando asiento.

\- Exacto Marco, entiendes rápido –

\- ¿Algo más? –

\- También deberíamos darle un vistazo a los contratos de comercio que nos llegan de diferentes pueblos y pequeñas ciudades. Aumentar la cantidad de producto que vendemos y elegir quien es el más adecuado es importante –

\- ¿Y qué cosas produce el reino? –

\- Casi todo el tipo de carne roja y blanca, algunos pescados que criamos, fruta, vegetales y el famoso maíz de Mewni, la temporada de cosecha se acerca y los reinos y pueblos se comenzaran a interesar en ella –

\- Wow, ¿y de todo eso se encarga, Moon? -

\- Hoho, y añádele los ocasionales alborotos de Star – Hablo entre risas – Presiento que serás de mucha ayuda –

\- Bueno, ¿Comenzamos? –

Y sin perder tiempo ambos tomaron pluma y tinta y comenzaron a leer y separa cada documento, los cuales no eran pocos, y aunque el trabajo era aburrido, aligerar la carga de la reina le hacía sentir útil.

Al menos ahora no estaba paseando por el castillo sin un rumbo fijo, y era probable que Star estuviera hablando con sus amigas o con Tom.

Sin darse cuenta ya había pasado dos horas y una pila de papeles de un metro estaba separado según la urgencia que le dijo Moon, aunque aún quedaban más.

\- Termine la primera pila, ¿Continuo con otra o verifico los contratos? – Hablo, notando que, comparado con las peticiones, los contratos eran pocos.

\- Mmmh – Por un segundo Moon observo la pequeña pila – Claro, en aquel librero hay un libro con los productos del reino y los precios estimados –

Sin perder tiempo Marco tomo un libro de un tamaño promedio, tomo aquella pila y comenzó a sepáralos por productos.

El tiempo paso en la oficina de Moon, casi sin darse cuenta quedaba menos de la mitad de los papeles, cuando un ligero golpeteo en la puerta los devolvió a la realidad.

\- Adelante – Hablo Moon.

De la puerta apareció una sirvienta, de apariencia joven y elegante.

\- Reina, la comida está casi lista – Anuncio.

\- ¿Ya son las dos? –

\- Exacto reina, dos de la tarde –

\- Gracias, en un momento voy –

Y sin más aquella sirvienta se retiró.

\- Wow, llevamos seis horas haciendo esto – Dijo Marco, mientras se estiraba.

\- El tiempo vuela cuando hay mucho trabajo – Hablo, mientras miraba todo el trabajo que habían terminado –

\- Haz sido de muchísima ayuda. Hicimos en 6 horas lo que hubiera hecho en un día de trabajo –

Vaya que tener a alguien competente que la ayudara le era de gran ayuda, y la sorpresa que se llevó al ver lo inteligente y trabajador que era Marco con apenas 15 años le dio una agradable sorpresa.

\- Perdón por quitarte tanto tiempo –

\- No se preocupe Moon, como le había dicho, me alegra ayudar, además Star no parece necesitarme –

\- Bueno, vayamos al comedor –

Sin ninguna objeción ambos salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron al comedor, a paso tranquilo. Con tanto trabajo no había pronunciado palabra alguna con Moon en esas seis horas.

\- ¿Siempre tiene tanto trabajo o es una ocasión especial? – Se preguntó, al ver que todavía le quedaba un poco de trabajo por hacer.

\- En cuanto a peticiones no suele haber tantas, por lo demás es un poco de lo mismo, además de algunas reuniones con los reinos, pero no hay nada programado… Por suerte –

\- Esas reuniones suenan agotadoras –

\- Lo son Marco, lidiar con los otros reyes suele ser agotador –

\- No me imagino a la Star que conocí cuando llego a la tierra lidiando con todo eso –

\- Star ha madurado desde entonces, pero aun siento que le falta un poco más de madurez –

\- Tenemos la misma edad, y nuestra personalidad no son iguales, lentamente se adaptará a la responsabilidad –

\- "Suspiro" Eso espero –

Marco miro atentamente el preocupado rostro de la reina al soltar aquellas palabras. Ser rey era una responsabilidad enorme, y si bien Star comenzaba a madurar, actualmente no tenía la madurez o la confianza en ella misma para lidiar con lo que hacía su Madre.

\- … -

\- No se preocupe – Dijo, acercándose un poco más a ella y colocando su mano en el hombro de Moon – Aunque a Star aún le falte camino por recorrer, aún tiene a su madre para apoyarla. Ha hecho un gran trabajo criándola, estoy seguro que seguirá haciéndolo -

Aquellas palabras sustituyeron el preocupado rostro de Moon por una honesta sonrisa, cosa que hizo feliz a Marco y lleno de paz y felicidad el corazón de Moon.

\- Gracias Marco – Dijo, colocando su mano sobre la suya.

Las palabras de aquel muchacho tenían el poder de tranquilízala y llenarla de paz, además la inteligencia y la madurez que desprendía cuando se lo proponía aun le sorprendía.

Quien diría que él y Star tiene la misma edad.

Al llegar se encontraron con una hambrienta Star, comiendo con la misma energía que la caracterizaba.

\- Mmmhh babko, bonbe stabas – Apenas y se le entendía.

\- Star, primero traga – Dijo, mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

Star tomo un poco de agua y trago la comida que tenía en su boca.

\- ¿Donde hasta estado Marco?, no te he visto desde la mañana –

\- Oh, eso, estaba algo ocupado. ¿Me necesitaste? –

\- Si, pero por suerte Tom me ayudo… No estarás con Hekapoo… -

\- Jajaja, para nada Star –

\- MMMHH Sospechoso –

\- Y para que necesitabas a Marco – Se unió su madre.

\- Oh, un grupo de monstruos comenzaron a atacar un pueblo donde mi amiga Kelly paseaba, y fui con Tom a ayudarle –

\- Oh, y ¿cómo estuvo? –

\- Lo de siempre. Todo gracias a… La magia~~~ - Hablo, mientras agitaba la barita.

\- Suena a que te divertiste –

\- ¡Si! Siempre es divertido vencer a monstruos malos… Aunque ojalá no hubiese monstruos malos que derrotar –

\- No te preocupes, solo hay que tener paciencia y saber a quienes convencer, y solo será cuestión de tiempo para que los Mewmanos vean a los mostros con otros ojos –

\- "Suspiro" ojalá –

Y sin más que contar la comida siguió de manera normal. La primera en terminar fue Star, la cual se retiró a su cuarto. Dejando solo a Marco con Moon.

\- Gracias otra vez por ayudarme – Hablo Moon.

\- No tiene que agradecer –

En realidad, cuando te acostumbrabas al ritmo, el trabajo era rápido.

\- Lo que falta lo puedo hacer yo, no te preocupes –

\- ¡No no! Si no le molesta, me gustaría seguir ayudándole –

\- Hoho, gracias Marco, es de mucha ayuda –

Una comida más tarde.

Oficina de Moon.

El trabajo de papeleo continuo para Moon y Marco, los cuales seguían revisando papel tras papel, Ambos sumamente concentrados.

Marco separaba las peticiones y Moon revisaba y elegía los pocos contratos.

\- Mhhh… Qué raro… -

\- ¿Sucede algo? –

\- Hay un producto que no aparece en el libro –

\- ¿Es nuevo? –

\- si… Creo que lo solo lo hemos vendido un par de ocasiones… -

\- ¿Y no hay otro libro donde anoten esa información? –

\- Ahora que lo mencionas… -

Moon se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a un librero frente al escritorio, dispuesta a buscar aquel segundo libro.

El rostro de Marco se puso rojo al ver como Moon se agachaba provocando que su largo vestido marcara su trasero con gran detalle.

Aunque Marco desvió la mirada de inmediato, no pudo evitar caer en la tentación de seguir mirando aquel espectáculo.

Entre más se agachaba el vestido se metía aún más en su irresistible trasero, mejorando aún más la vista.

Mientras Moon buscaba con cuidado una extraña sensación hizo que volteara discretamente, notando algo que le hizo embonar una sonrisa. El rostro de Marco estaba totalmente rojo, sus ojos clavados como agujas en su trasero. Casi podía sentir como la desnudaba con la mirada.

 _Hohoho_

Una extraña sensación despertó dentro de ella, una que no había sentido en muchos años. Un calor que la invadía.

Moon discretamente comenzó a agitar ligeramente sus caderas, mientras seguía buscando. Cada tanto miraba hacia atrás, solo para encontrar a un hipnotizado Marco, mirándola con lujuria.

Hace años que no se sentía deseada.

\- Te molestaría ayudarme Marco~ - Hablo, con un tono suave – No logro encontrarlo –

\- Oh… Ehh… C-claro – La dulce voz de Moon lo saco de su trance.

 _Qué demonios haces Diaz… ¡Deja de mirar así a la madre de Star!_

Marco se levantó y se acercó a ella, buscando en los alrededores, aunque era una tarea difícil al tener tal espectáculo agitándose frente a él.

\- … -

Aquella situación lentamente se salía de control.

Marco estaba justo detrás de Moon, la cual buscaba en la parte baja de otro librero; el muchacho apenas podía contenerse, a pesar de que seguía repitiéndose que aquellos pensamientos estaban muy mal, el deseo de sentir la suavidad frente a él, la cual yacía a pocos centímetros, era demasiada.

Mientras tanto Moon se mordía el labio inferior con deseo. Una pequeña parte dentro de ella impedía que llegara más lejos, aunque solo tenía que retroceder unos centímetros para sentir la dureza de Marco, estaba muy mal, era el amigo de Star. El chico que Star aun amaba.

Dos ligeros golpes a la puerta cortaron de raíz aquellos deseos en ambos. Marco se alejó rápidamente de Moon, mientras ella tomaba el libro que hace poco había divisado.

Un guardia cruzo el umbral, jalando un carrito con una columna de papeles.

\- Con su permiso reina – Dijo, para después entrar – Estos son los últimos documentos referente a las reparaciones –

Moon se aclaró la garganta – Gracias, déjela a un lado –

En seguida el guardia dejo los papeles y se retiró.

El cuarto quedo en silencio.

Marco estaba totalmente rojo, escondiendo su rostro y su remordimiento en el documento frente a él. ¿Qué demonios había estado pensando?, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no los hubiesen interrumpido?... Acaso el…

Y Moon no se sentía mejor. Ella, una reina respetada por todos los reinos de Mewni estuvo a punto de caer en el deseo. Si no fuese por aquel guardia ella…

Aquel calor aún seguía dentro de ella.

Moon se volvió a sentar, y sin decir más siguió con su trabajo. Aunque le era difícil concentrarse después de lo que casi sucede.

\- … -

Los ojos de Moon pasearon por el distraído Marco, el cual seguía mirando papeles. En total silencio.

Solo tenía quince años, ella tenía siglos, tenía un esposo y una hija, la cual estaba enamorada del chico junto a ella, entonces, ¿Por qué apenas y dudo?

Los ojos de Moon por un segundo quedaron clavados en la parte baja de Marco. Al instante desvió la mirada, presa de la vergüenza.

Una erección.

 _El…_

Podía estar mínimamente interesado en una vieja mujer como ella. En su viejo cuerpo…

Esa erección, la cual Marco no sabía cómo esconder o bajar le respondía al instante.

…..

…

.

Luego de aquel incidente el silencio entre ambos aumento, al punto que ni uno inicio una conversación en todo el tiempo que permanecieron juntos.

Marco miro el reloj de su teléfono, percatándose que ya eran las 11 de la noche. Luego de cenar había vuelto a ayudarle, y sin darse cuenta ya casi habían terminado.

Marco se estiro un momento y miro a Moon de reojo, notando al instante algo.

La reina estaba recostada sobre una petición, con un rostro sereno, acurrucada en el escritorio, un mechón de su cabello azulado se deslizo por su mejilla, aquella escena, bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara era sencillamente cautivadora.

Marco acerco su mano y acomodo aquel mechón, sintiendo el suave rostro de Moon, debía estar muy cansada.

Marco se levantó de la silla, ¿Debería despertarla?...

 _Tal vez…_

Marco saco las tijeras y abrió un portal hacia el cuarto de Moon, tal vez solo debía dejarla en su cama.

Marco se acercó a Moon, se agacho un poco y la sujeto con firmeza, para después levantarla con suma delicadeza.

Pesaba menos de lo que esperaba, o al menos para su tamaño.

Solo un poco más que Star.

Moon recargo su cabeza en su hombro y se acurruco aún más. Podía sentir el calor de Moon y su cálida respiración.

\- … -

Marco sacudió la cabeza, debía llevarla a su cuarto y recostarla. Solo eso.

Marco atravesó el portal y llego a un amplio y elegante cuanto, sumido en la oscuridad, apenas visible por la luz de la luna.

Un enorme ropero, un tocador, una pequeña mesa y dos sillas, además de algunas fotos adornaban el cuarto.

Marco se acercó a la enorme cama y la dejo con cuidado, procurando no despertarla.

Por un momento Marco quedo cautivado por la belleza de aquella mujer, durmiendo plácidamente. Indefensa.

\- … -

Luego de un rápido vistazo noto algo…

 _Su vestido_

Aunque lindo y elegante, era muy incómodo, lo sabía porque había usado uno parecido. Y no se imaginaba como seria dormir con uno de esos.

Pero que podía hacer…

 _No… Definitivamente no_

No podía, aunque era probable que el vestido le lastimara la espalda o le dejara con dolor muscular por dormir con él, algo como eso…

\- … -

\- … -

\- … -

\- "Suspiro" Perdón – Susurro –

Marco se acercó con delicadeza a la reina y le quito la joyería que la adornaba, collar, anillos, corona, después, con delicadeza alzo su cabeza y soltó su largo cabello azulado.

Al remover sus blancos guantes noto algo que nunca había visto. Unas manchas moradas adornando sus manos. Como venas oscuras que sobresalían.

Por instinto Marlo acaricio aquellas marcas, la textura era diferente a de su piel.

A pesar de aquellas extrañas marcas moradas en sus brazos, su cuerpo seguía siendo simplemente hermoso.

Pero lo difícil solo comenzaba.

Con sumo cuidado, Marco levanto el cuerpo de Moon y bajo el cierre de su vestido, mientras los latíos de su corazón resonaban por la oscura habitación.

Marco trago saliva y con cuidado deslizo el vestido del cuerpo de la reina. Seria mentira si dijera que no disfrutaba de hacerlo.

Su rostro se puso totalmente rojo al ver el cuerpo semi-desnudo de Moon. La única prenda que evitaba exponer su cuerpo era su ropa interior y un apretado corset.

Marco tardo un poco, pero al final se deshizo del incomodo corset, revelando la esbelta figura de Moon.

Apenas y podía pensar con claridad, pero debía suprimir aquellos vergonzosos pensamientos.

El sexy cuerpo de la madre de Star estaba a escasos centímetros, expuesto…

Con delicadeza recorrió el abdomen de Moon, conteniendo su agitara respiración.

Su piel era tan suave.

Marco se mordió el labio y retiro la mano. Si se quedaba más tiempo sería malo. Demasiado.

Para evitar sospechas Marco coloco cada prenda de ropa que le quito en su sitio abrió un portal y se fue, Si no lo hacía, terminaría por tocar más que su abdomen.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2  
…

..

.

Los pequeños rayos del sol comenzaban a filtrarse por las cortinas semi-abiertas, provocando que la luz del sol despertara lentamente a la reina, la cual dormía plácidamente.

Moon se sentó en la orilla de la cama, semi despierta. Su mente aun no terminaba de procesar lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Como cada mañana.

Por un momento una helada brisa recorrió su cuerpo, provocando un fuerte escalofrió en ella.

En ese momento noto algo. No tenía su bata.

Un rápido vistazo vasto para notar que estaba en ropa interior…

\- ¿Cómo llegue a mí habitación? –

Solo recordaba estar trabajando, y en un momento quedarse dormida… luego despertó en su cama.

\- … -

No podía ser verdad.

Moon se levantó y fue a su closet, mirando con detalle sus prendas de vestir, todos perfectamente acomodados, todos menos uno.

Su vestido azul estaba colgado al revés, un detalle insignificante para muchos, pero al ella acomodar su ropa, sabía dónde colocaba que cosa.

Miro por un momento su mano y sus sospechas se confirmaron. Su anillo de compromiso no estaba.

Nunca se quitaba el anillo, ni siquiera para dormir.

No tuvo que buscar mucho para ver toda su joyería acomodada en su mesita de noche.

\- … -

 _Marco…_

Su rostro se llenó de vergüenza con solo imaginar al joven Marco quitándole la ropa, mirándola con los mimos ojos cargados de lujuria de la última vez.

No recordaba nada… ¿Acaso el joven Marco cedió ante sus deseos y la…?

 _No, no, no, no!_  
\- … -

Estaba segura que Marco no era esa clase de persona.

Ahora como lo vería en el desayuno…

…

…

.

Mientras caminaba hacia el comedor su mente no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto. Las imágenes de Marco usando su cuerpo para su disfrute hacía que su rostro se enrojeciera demasiado.

No quería creerlo, aquel incidente en su oficina se estaba torciendo muy rápidamente, y lo peor era que no estaba segura si quería pararlo o no.

\- … -

Moon respiro profundamente, haciendo todo lo posible para calmarse.

Por alguna razón no estaba enojado con Marco, se sentía confundida. ¿Era acaso porque era todavía un niño?, la brecha de edades entre ellos era abismal.

Además, sin duda estaba mal.

Ella era madre, esposa y reina. Tenía tantas cosas que perder si se dejaba llevar por aquella sensación.

\- … -

¿Porque era diferente con Marco?

¿Acaso no le importaba que Marco le hiciera cosas pervertidas a su cuerpo, aun sin su consentimiento?...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una elegante sirvienta, esperándola cerca de la mesa.

\- Reina Moon, la comida está casi lista –

\- Gracias –

Debía permanecer la calma a toda costa.

Minutos después apareció su amada hija a comer, y detrás de él aquel joven humano.

Al cruzar miradas su rostro se puso increíblemente rojo. Confirmando que, como mínimo la había visto semidesnuda.

. Buenos días hija… Buenos días… Marco – Por el momento parecía que podía permanecer en calma.

\- Buenos días mama – Hablo Star, con su típico tono alegre.

\- B-Buenos días… Reina – La voz de Marco sonaba inusualmente baja.

\- … ¿Estas bien Marco?... Suenas raro y tienes la cara roja –

\- Oh! E-en serio… Y-Yo… Creo que me siento un poco mal – Hablo muy nervioso, frotando su nuca.

Moon contuvo una risa.

Debía admitir que Marco era lindo cuando estaba nervioso.

\- Deberías descansa Marco – Hablo Moon.

\- Oh… Digo… S-Si, tiene razón… -

Había un ambiente incomodo entre los dos, ambiente que Star ni notaba.

…

..

.

\- Hya! –

Un golpe seco retumbo por toda la habitación del joven humano, el cual estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos.

¿Qué demonios le había pasado anoche?

Aunque tuviera el cuerpo de un muchacho de 15 años, su mente había pasado la adolescencia hace años. Tenía casi la misma edad que su madre, aunque su cuerpo no lo demostrara. Había pasado años en una dimensión diferente, entrenando, luchando y madurando, y ahora se comportaba como un pre adolecente con las hormonas alborotadas.

Era absurdo.

Y además de todo con Moon, la madre de su mejor amiga; y chica que aun amaba, con una familia, un reino y una reputación que cuidar, ¿y quería manchar todo eso para tener una estúpida aventura con ella?

\- Hay-hya! -

Era obvio que ella se había dado cuenta.

\- "Suspiro" –

¿En verdad poco le importaba las consecuencias que habría si se sabía qué la amada reina Moon engañaba a su esposo con un niño de 15 años?

\- HYA! – golpeo otra vez.

Debía sentirse muy sola para haberle seguido el juego en la oficina.

Se estaba aprovechando de ella.

\- … -

Debía disculparse. Debía aclara todo ese asunto y, con un poco de suerte conseguir el perdón de ella. Así al menos se sentiría un poco mejor.

 _Y deja de comportarte como un estúpido adolecente Marco Diaz_

Lo más importante, si no, terminaría por llegar aún más lejos.

..

..

.

Un pesado suspiro se escapó de los labios de Moon, la cual miraba algunos documentos importantes.

Había tenido que salir luego del desayuno para encargarse de unos asuntos, los cuales la dejaron mentalmente agotada, y por desgracia para ella el trabajo todavía no terminaba.

Moon separo la vista del papel entre sus manos y miro su alrededor. Una total soledad la acompañaba.

No se había dado cuenta lo bueno que era tener a alguien que te ayudara, y más alguien como el joven humano, tan inteligente y capaz.

Pero aquel chico tenía el poder de confundirla. Era la única explicación de porqué no lo reprendió por haberla visto semidesnuda, todo lo contrario.

Todo el día no paraba de pensar en Marco. Al llegar al fin al castillo tuvo la necesidad de pedirle ayuda con las tareas reales, pero algo dentro de ella no paraba de decirle que estaba mal. Tener tales pensamientos por un muchacho, y peor aún, seducirlo de una forma tan descarada no era algo que debía hacer una reina.

Su reputación, y más importante aún, su familia estaba en juego. Un paso en falso y todo se derrumbaría.

\- … -

Así que, ahí estaba, haciendo sus deberes reales de la misma forma que los había hecho todos estos años. Sola.

¿Tal vez solo debería ir y pedirle ayuda?

¿Fingir que no sabía lo que había hecho?

Antes de poder decidir unos ligeros golpes a la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

\- Adelante –

Solo rogaba por que no fueran más papeles.

La puerta se abrió y tras ella estaba el humano que hace unos momentos asaltaba sus pensamientos. Con un rostro ligeramente rojo y evitando mirarla a los ojos.

\- Oh, hola Marco, No te he visto en todo el día – Intento no parecer nerviosa – Pasa –

Porque tenía que ser precisamente él.

\- S-Si… Moon… -

Marco entro a la oficina y cerró la puerta tras de él.

\- ¿Y qué sucede? –

\- Y-Yo… Quería disculparme… Por lo que sucedió la otra noche – Al fin lo dijo.

La sorpresa en el rostro de Moon no se hizo esperar.

\- Sé que está al tanto del vergonzoso acto que hice, y quería disculparme por ello… Y-Yo… Abuse de su confianza… -

\- Marco… Entonces tu… Si usaste mi… ¿C-Cuerpo? – No pudo evitar tropezar con las palabras.

El solo hecho de imaginar a aquel joven, explorando su indefenso cuerpo sin temor, saciando sus deseos con ella…

\- ¡Qu-! ¡no, nonono!... Jamás le haría eso, no solo por respeto a usted… También por todo el reino -

Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Moon, mientras observaba el avergonzado rostro de Marco. Sabía que él no era ese tipo de personas.

Aunque eso no quitaba que la había visto casi desnuda.

\- D-De nuevo… ¡Lo siento!... -

\- … -

Podía perdonarlo esta vez, aún era joven y se veía realmente arrepentido.

\- Ya que estas aquí, te molestaría ayudarme – Hablo, con una cálida sonrisa.

\- ¿Pu-Puedo? – Esa reacción sorprendió mucho a Marco.

Sin duda esperaba como mínimo un castigo, pero en lugar de eso Moon lo había perdonado sin ningún problema.

Sin duda tenía un gran corazón.

\- Claro Moon – Dijo, con una honesta sonrisa.

….

…

.

Los días pasaron con tranquilidad en aquel pacifico castillo. Entre ayudar a Star, a Moon y sus ocasionales entrenamientos, solía estar ocupado casi todo el día, algo de lo cual no se podía quejar. Aunque todavía no podía evitar mirar a Moon cada vez más como una mujer en lugar de la madre de Star.

Aunque se diera vergüenza a sí mismo, aun encontraba hermosa a Moon.

No se sentía orgulloso, pero cuando se presentaba el momento, le era difícil resistir.

La relación entre los dos se había vuelto muy cercana, si no estaban ocupados con el papeleo solo charlaban en la oficina o en la alcoba de Moon, cosa que Star comenzó a ver un poco raro, pues fue inevitable que se percatara que estaba pasando mucho tiempo con su madre. Pero no parecía molestarle. Todo lo contrario, entre más supiera acerca de las cosas aburridas de ser reina, mejor, pues así se las podía encargar a su escudero en el futuro.

Ahora mismo estaba recostado en su cama, apenas había llegado de estar todo el día ayudando a Star, y sin darse cuenta ya era de noche.

Marco se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto, no estaba mal darle una rápida visita a Moon, tal vez podía hablar un poco con ella, pues sus anécdotas solían ser muy interesantes.

Al pasar por un balcón escucho una tenue voz, una que le sonó familiar.

Al asomarse vio a Moon, caminando de un lado al otro.

Parecía estresada o ansiosa, pues no paraba de hablar mientras caminaba.

\- … -

Usando sus tijeras bajo hasta el jardín y averiguar que le sucedía.

\- [Tu siempre has sido la que hace todo el trabajo, no sé porque te quejas ahora] Se cree que merece aplausos por ir y sentarse a escuchar una charla con otro reino, ¡y ni siquiera se acuerda de que hablaron! – Dijo, sumamente enojada – Cree que con solo llevar la corona del rey será suficiente –

\- Ehh… ¿Moon? –

\- ¡Y además se ofende! ¡Yo debería ser la ofendida por tener que soportar toda la responsabilidad del reino! –

\- Moon… ¿Se encuentra bien? –

\- ¡No, no lo estoy! – Dijo, con su rostro lleno de rabia.

Marco dio un paso hacia atrás. Tal vez no era un buen momento para hablarle con tanta confianza.

\- Lo siento Reina… Yo… No debí meterme en sus asuntos –

La asustada expresión de Marco y la forma tan formal con la que se dirigió a ella le dio una punzada en el pecho, ocasionando que parte del enojo se desvaneciera.

\- "Suspiro" Sabes que no tienes que ser formal conmigo Marco – Ahora se sentía mal.

\- ¿Segura?, si no quiere hablar de sus problemas con un humano lo entenderé –

\- No digas eso Marco. Ahora mismo eres una de las pocas personas con las que puedo hablar sin actuar como la "reina perfecta" –

\- Entonces, ¿Estas bien Moon? – Hablo, con un tono preocupado – Te vez muy alterada. Supongo que tiene que ver con el rey –

Moon se acercó a un banco cercano y tomo asiento, seguido de Marco.

\- "Suspiro" Si, solo él puede hacerme enojar de esta manera – Hablo, con una expresión de molestia – River llego por la tarde de la reunión con un reino algo alejado de aquí. Se supone que debía llegar hace dos días, pero se retrasó porque estaba divirtiéndose por haya mientras yo nadaba entre tantos papeles – Su tono de voz comenzó a ser cada vez más molesto – Llego a hacer lo de siempre, perder el tiempo y gastar el dinero del reino, cosa que le he dicho millones de veces que no haga. Le pido ayuda con el trabajo… ¡Y se enojó conmigo!, según él, yo siempre me he encargado de todo y él no sabe cómo, pero es solo porque no se ha tomado la molestia de aprender, al menos por mí. ¡Al final se fue y me dijo que regresaría cuando se me quitara lo mandona! –

Sí que Moon estaba ardiendo de ira, pues su rostro reflejaba un gran enojo, a la vez que movía su pie de forma nerviosa. Parecía que el hacer todo ella sola le molestaba. Algo normal, pues el trabajo no es poco ni fácil.

No le gustaba verla así, a ella, que se esforzaba por ser la cara de la sabiduría del reino.

\- .. -

Sabía que simples palabras no ayudarían.

Marco acorto la poca distancia que los separaba y sujeto su mano con ternura. En un segundo su preocupada mirada se encontró con los brillantes ojos de Moon, los cuales lo miraban con sorpresa.

\- Debe ser muy duro actuar como la líder perfecta, la intachable y poderosa reina que todo lo puede, que nunca cometerá un error – Hablo, con suma delicadeza - Has estado cargando con ese peso por años, casi sin ayuda. Tal vez no sepa que decir para hacerte sentir mejor, o no pueda hacer mucho como un simple humano para aligerar tu carga. Pero al menos te puedo brindar un poco de cariño –

Una agradable calidez comenzó a crecer dentro de ella, una que lentamente remplazo el enojo con un sentimiento totalmente opuesto. Uno hermoso.

\- Marco – La voz de Moon era baja, casi imperceptible.

\- Tal vez no te conozca de toda la vida, pero se lo inteligente que puede llegar a ser. Y no porque seas perfecta, sino porque has cometido errores, y has sabido aprender de ellos. Sé que, a pesar de no saber con exactitud cuántos años tienes, solo te puedo ver como una mujer hermosa y atractiva, llena de amabilidad y bondad, con la fuerza para dejar a un lado su odio por los monstros para apoyar el sueño de su hija de un mundo en paz. Que eres una mujer muy interesante y llena de lecciones que transmitir. Una mujer que, a mis ojos se ha ganado la perfección –

\- N-No lo soy – Su voz sonaba entrecortada.

No podía. Si Marco diciéndole aquellas palabras, si seguía viéndola con aquellos ojos ella…

\- Eres inteligente, fuerte, amable, una buena líder, una excelente madre y una mujer hermosa, alguien que, con su esfuerzo ha llegado a ser todo eso se merece el título de Perfecta. Y eso no quiere decir que no te puedas equivocar. Pero sé que sabrás levantarte con el rostro en alto y aprender de tus errores. Porque así te ganaste tu perfección.

\- … -

Moon sujeto con fuerza la cálida mano de aquel chico de 15 años, el cual entraba cada vez más cerca de su corazón.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su ruborizado rostro. Aquellas palabras habían llegado tan profundo en ella que se había quedado sin palabras.

¿Cómo un chico que apenas conocía podía llegar a ser tan especial para ella?, era absurdo.

\- Vaya que hablas como todo una adulto - Hablo, con una gran sonrisa.

\- Jaja, que puedo decir, he vivido más de lo que parece –

Por aquel momento, bajo la tenue luz de la luna, solo existían los dos. Aquellos dos inseguros corazones, lo cuales anhelaban darse calor el uno al otro. Una reina, cansada de tener aquella pesada carga ella sola, y Marco, un humano con el anhelo de poderle ser útil a una raza que podía casi moldear la realidad a su gusto, un chico que, a pesar de querer muchas cosas, sentía que nada era suficiente.

Pero por desgracia, las cosas no funcionaban así.

\- No podemos seguir así – Hablo Moon, con una melancólica mirada.

\- No puedo solo arruinar tu reputación y a tu familia… - Hablo Marco, correspondiendo aquella dolosa mirada.

Las manos de amos se apretaron aún más fuerte, no querían soltarse.

\- ¿Por qué me importa tan poco el ser descubierta?... ¿Por qué entraste en mi corazón tan rápido?... – Su rostro lentamente se acercarse al de Marco.

\- Ojalá pudiera solo… Dejar todo a un lado… Arriesgarme y tener… Algo… Pero… -

Sin darse cuenta la distancia entre ellos se extinguió, naciendo un cálido y amoroso beso, cargado de todas sus emociones he inseguridades.

Marco deslizo si mano hacia el rostro de Moon y soltó su cabello. La consideraba más linda así.

 _Ojalá no este momento… Durará más –_

Pero era imposible, ella tenía que seguir siendo la intachable reina Moon, y él debía ser el escudero y mejor amigo de Star.

Lentamente, y para su pesar, ambos rompieron aquel largo beso, con la mente nublada y con el deseo de seguir.

\- Si fueras mi escudero… - Susurro.

\- Si no tuviera una familia… - Susurro Marco – No pienso dejar de ayudarla… Pero debemos procurar que esto no vuelva a ocurrir –

\- "Suspiro" Es lo mejor… Pero… Al menos promete que estarás a mi lado… Si no puedes hacerlo como pareja o amante… Al menos como escudero… -

\- Claro Moon, estaré a su servicio –

Ahí, en aquella noche estrellada, un fuerte amor entre dos personas se volvió más fuerte. Un amor que, por ahora no podía ser realidad… Pero algún día…

…

..

.

\- HYA! – Una rápida patada asesto en la cabeza de aquel enemigo.

No muy alto, tan oscuro que parecía una mancha en el espacio, casi etéreo y muy aterrador.

Hace rato que los estaban acorralando, y el núcleo de esas cosas; y unica parte sólida y vulnerable, se movía demasiado, haciendo difícil matarlo, hasta para Star.

\- ¡Corre Star, son demasiados! – Grito, al notar que los estaban acorralando.

\- ¡Porque estas cosas no mueren! – Grito Star, frustrada.

\- ¡Solo corre! –

Sus compañeros habían sido tragados por un portal y separados, y Marco y Star eran casi acorralados por aquellas cosas. Sin duda había sido mala idea irrumpir en aquellas ruinas.

Luego de correr y eliminar a unos cuantos, al fin pudieron atravesar una puerta que no estaba bloqueada.

Al entrar al instante la bloquearon como pudieron, para tener al menos un momento de descanso.

\- Esas cosas no se cansan – Hablo Marco, muy cansado.

\- Su núcleo se mueve demasiado – Comento Star, recuperando el aliento.

\- Y es muy duro, no duraremos mucho –

Mientras miraba alrededor de la gran habitación, en busca de una puerta o salida, marco noto algo raro. En el centro de la habitación parecía haber un pedestal, aunque en el centro había un agujero, como si, lo que sea que hubiera descansado ahí, lo hubieran arrancado.

\- Mira Marco, ¡Un martillo! – Grito Star, apuntando a un martillo blanco, algo extraño.

Pero al intentar levantarlo noto algo.

\- DIOOOS! Como pesa –

No se movía ni un centímetro.

\- Eso no parece un martillo… - Comento, mientras se acercaba – Parece una… Espada… -

Marco tomo el mango de la espada y la alzo. No era tan pesado como Star decía, aunque la piedra en la punta de la hoja hacía difícil el movimiento.

\- ¡Dios Marco! No sabía que eras tan fuerte –

\- ¿Fuerte? Si las espadas del castillo pesan más… -

Un pequeño brillo apareció en la base de la hoja, y un nombre apareció en ella.

\- ¿… Marco…? –

De la nada en la hoja apareció el nombre de Marco, como si la hoja lo hubiera elegido.

\- Woooow… -

La roca que cubría la hoja se partió y cayó al suelo, liberando al fin aquella blanca espada sin filo.

CRACK!

La puerta, la cual estaba cubierta por un montón de escombros retumbo.

Los encontraron.

\- ¡Marco abre un portal! –

Y sin pensarlo ambos salieron de aquel enorme laberinto. Apareciendo de golpe en la habitación de Star.

\- Eso estuvo muy loco – Comento Marco, aun agitado.

\- Debes admitir que fue increíble –

\- ¿Pero que paso con los demás? –

\- Oh, fueron trasportados al algún lado del inframundo, dicen que están bien – Dijo, mostrándole su teléfono, con algunos mensajes de Tom.

\- Al menos todos están bien – Vaya que era un alivio que no les pasara nada – Bueno, me voy a dar un baño, estoy sudando demasiado –

\- ¡Al menos préstame tu espada! –

¿Suya?

Bueno, tenía su nombre…

\- Ten –

En cuanto se la dio, Star no pudo aguantar el peso y la espada cayó al suelo. Era absurdo que algo que casi no hacia ruido al caer fuera tan pesado.

\- ¿En serio es tan pesada? –

\- No la puedo mover ni un centímetro – Star se agacho y volvió a intentar – NNNNHHGG! Muévete! –

Fue inútil.

Aquella extraña espada se negaba a levantarse.

\- Que raro – Dijo, mientras se agachaba a tomarla.

Sin esfuerzo Marco la levanto. No pesaba más de un kilo, aunque podía notar lo resistente que era, por desgracia no tenía nada de filo. Y no parecía que se hubiera gastado por el uso, parecía que nunca lo tuvo.

Una espada en verdad inusual. Solo la podía levantar él y no tenía filo.

Y además de su nombre tenía otras letras en el mango, solo que estas no podía leerlas.

Sin más que hacer en el cuarto de Star, Marco se retiró a su alcoba, para tomar un baño y descansar su cuerpo.

Durante el camino se topó con una elegante silueta, caminando frente a él, no muy lejos. Aquella tranquila aura no podía pertenecer a otra persona.

\- Buenas tardes Reina Moon – Saludo Marco, con una sonrisa.

\- Oh, hola Marco – Respondió el gesto, con una honesta sonrisa.

Luego de aquel primer beso que compartieron hace pocas noches, la relación de ambos se había estrechado aún más, aunque no lo pudieran demostrar.

Aunque habían acordado no cruzar aquella delgada y tentadora línea, aun la seguía ayudando con sus tareas, y aún seguían hablando con total confianza.

\- Parece que tuviste un día agitado con Star – Comento, al ver lo sucio que estaba.

\- Jeje, algo así, aunque encontré esto – Dijo, mientras agitaba la espada blanca – Por alguna razón al tocarla apareció mi nombre, y Star parece no poder levantarla –

\- No me sorprende, por el mundo hay muchas armas mágicas desconocidas, cada una tiene su propia forma de elegir a sus portadores. Ahora tu tarea es descubrir que hace esa espada y porque te eligió -

Tal vez con eso podía al fin volverse más fuerte. Podría cumplir mejor su papel de escudero de Star.

Podría proteger a Moon.

\- Genial… - No podía evitar estar emocionado – Bueno, mejor me voy a dar un baño, debo apestar demasiado –

\- Claro Marco, nos vemos luego –

Luego de despedirse gentilmente ambos tomaron caminos diferentes.

Una espada magia, el solo pensar en ello le emocionaba mucho.

Ahora debía averiguar cómo activarla.

Tal vez incluso tendría una transformación, como aquel comic que leyó hace mucho.

\- Jajaja, ojalá –

…

..

.

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de ahí, un cumulo de nubes negras se formaba en un peligroso bosque del reino. Unas nubes que auguraban algo muy malo. Algo cargado de venganza.

Un potente rayo morado destrozo una gran área del bosque, dejando un páramo vació y muerto.

Una silueta se formó de entre la nube de polvo.

\- … Tal vez… - Pronuncio tan bajo que nadie pudo escuchar.

Una voz carente de emociones y un rostro vació adornaba a aquella figura.

Nubes de tormenta se avistaban por el horizonte.


	3. Capitulo 3

Fuego extinto

Capítulo 3

El reino de Mewni, un lugar realmente pacífico cuando no estaba siendo atacado por monstruos más grandes que su propio castillo, realmente era hermoso.  
Un cálido sol adornando el enorme cielo, una ligera brisa y los sonidos de la naturaleza invadían uno de los muchos jardines del castillo. Lugares perfectos para meditar.

Y eso era justo lo que Marco había hecho los últimos días con aquella misteriosa espada blanca, la cual solo él parecía poder cargar.

Las palabras de Glossaryck aún estaban en su mente, pues quien diría que el ser que se supone sabía todo, no sabía casi nada sobre aquella espada, solo una leyenda y nada más.

Y no es que aquella historia le dijera mucho, solo que estaba hecho de un material desconocido y extinto y que fue creado bastante antes de que los primeros Butterfly llegaran a Mewni.

El cómo activarla o que hacía era un misterio, y sin nadie que pueda sostenerla o siquiera conectarse con ella, solo le quedaba sentarse a observarla por horas, con los resultados que se esperaban.

Pero esos días de verla como loco no habían sido en vano, pues luego de un rato pudo lograr percibir… algo… Una sensación familiar.

La misma de aquella vez.

Solo que esta era diferente en una cosa, mientras que con la última vez aquella sensación parecía estar al alcance de sus manos, esta parecía estar a kilómetros. Como intentar alcanzar algo que esta fuera de tu alcance.

¿Pero por qué?

Además, se sentía un poco mal por no ayudar a Moon con sus deberes, o al menos no tan seguido esos últimos días, pero estaba realmente interesado en saber cómo activar esa cosa.

\- "Suspiro" Parece imposible – Dijo, sumamente frustrado.

\- Parece que no te va muy bien – Comento una delicada voz, no muy lejos de él.

A pocos metros de él estaba aquella familiar voz. Nadie más que Moon, mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

\- No entiendo que está mal, la primera vez no fue muy difícil, ¿Por qué? –

\- Las diferencias son obvias Marco – Dijo, mientras se acercaba más – La diferencia es que tienes una conexión más fuerte con la barita que con esa arma, aunque las dos sean mágicas –

-… ¿Conexión? –

\- Por supuesto, después de todo viviste junto a Star por un largo tiempo, tuviste contacto directo con la barita en varias ocasiones y tienes un lazo cercano con dos de sus portadoras – Eso ultimo lo dijo con una juguetona sonrisa – Tu cuerpo se adaptó a la energía de la barita –

\- ¿Me acostumbre a la magia? –

\- Tal vez, pero esa energía no. Verás, la barita emite su propia energía, la cual si pasas un tiempo determinado expuesto comienza a cambiar tu cuerpo. Los efectos son claros en las Butterfly, las cuales tenemos contacto con ello desde el vientre de nuestra madre, la Mewbertad, al igual que nuestra forma mariposa, y las marcas en nuestras mejillas, por eso, según me cuentas, también aparecieron, solo que temporales pues el hechizo fue tan fuerte que usó tu cuerpo como recipiente para su energía –

\- Entonces… Al no tener un lazo con la espada, ¿no es lo mismo? –

\- Exacto, es como si cada varita tuviera un botón de encendido. Como ya habías tenido contacto con la barita fue como acercarte a un botón y presionarlo, pero con la espada es diferente, no sabes dónde está el botón, como se ve o si es seguro a tu alrededor –

\- Ósea que… -

\- Solo te queda seguir meditando y no separarte de ella, deja que la magia que tiene te impregne, y con el tiempo el camino será más claro –

\- Gracias Moon, todo tiene más sentido. Qué bueno tener a alguien buena con la magia, que es fácil de entender y que no me pide pudin –

\- Jajaja, Glossaryck es así, pero siempre es de ayuda –

\- "Suspiro" Bueno, he estado aquí sentado por más de dos horas – Dijo, mientras se levantaba – ¿Necesita algo de ayuda? –

\- Por desgracia siempre me sirve un poco de ayuda – Hablo, con una pequeña sonrisa – Ha sido difícil mantener el ritmo sin ti –

Vaya que la estaba haciendo dependiente de él, pues ahora gracias a él tenía más tiempo libre, pues terminaba más del doble de rápido, además tenerlo cerca le levantaba el ánimo.

Sin perder tiempo ambos tomaron rumbo a la oficina de Moon, la cual para variar no tenía mucho papeleo que hacer.

\- No deberíamos demorar demasiado – Hablo, Moon, mientras tomaba asiento.

Cuando estaban solos siempre aparecía la misma sensación, aquella que ambos intentaban suprimir. Los dos sabían que no era posible, que un paso en falso y todo terminaría muy mal.

Pero esos días lentamente comenzaban a escalar hacia el peligro.

Burlándose del límite que ellos mismos pusieron.

Era normal, el amor que sentían el uno al otro era demasiado para mantenerlo a raya, y más cuando pasaban casi todo el día juntos.

Ambos parecían adolecentes haciendo algo malo.

Aunque solo uno era adolecente.

Y si estaban haciendo algo malo.

Marco se sentó junto a Moon, tomo un pequeño montón de papeles y comenzó a leerlos. Lo de siempre.

Peticiones, reportes de los muchos guardias del reino, nada nuevo.

Mientras leía atentamente el documento Marco desliz ágilmente su mano por debajo del escritorio y sujetó con firmeza el indefenso muslo de Moon, la cual dio un pequeño salto al sentir su firme agarre.

El corazón de Moon comenzó a latir cada vez más fuerte, mientras sentía como la mano de Marco acariciaba pícaramente su muslo, deleitándose con su tacto.

Se había prometido que no lo dejaría pasar de ese punto, no importaba que tan bien se sentía la mano de Marco.

Aunque en el fondo sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que se lo permitiera.

A pesar de que lo habían prometido, aquella promesa duro casi un mes antes de que comenzaran con tomarse de la mano bajo la mesa, abrazos rápidos y ahora cosas más osadas.

El pensar que cosa seria lo siguiente la volvía loca.

\- "Suspiro" Marco~~ - Su voz era tan débil que difícilmente su compañero la escucho.

Pero sabía que decía y que significaba. Aunque él tampoco debía pasar más allá de ese punto, jugar un poco con ella y ver como se mordía el labio con desesperación le daba una extraña satisfacción.

Era un hombre después de todo.

Estaba cerca de la mujer que amaba.

Moon quería tocarlo, sabía que Marco estaba duro ahora mismo, pero eso sería sin duda demasiado.

Solo podía clavar su mirada en aquel aburrido papel y dejar que el placer la dominara.

\- Qu-Que cruel~ - Hablo en voz baja.

La sensación de ser tocada; aunque fuera solo su pierna, se sentía mejor de lo que esperaba. Pero por desgracia tenía que pararlo.

Moon colocó su mano sobre la de Marco, quería alejarla, pero se sentía tan bien.

\- Pa-Para… -

No quería.

Con picardía Marco comenzó a escalar lentamente por su pierna, acercándose cada vez más.

\- Ma-Mar-Nhhg – Ya no podía más.

Moon se llevó la mano a la boca, cuidando que ningún sonido se escapara de ella, pero la mano de Marco se sentía tan bien.

Antes de llegar a su destino Marco alejo rápidamente su mano. Había faltado poco.

Moon le dedico una mirada molesta antes de seguir con su trabajo, se estaba haciendo costumbre que Marco la provocara de esa manera.

…

..

.

Al fin había caído la noche y la familia Butterfly se había retirado a sus alcobas a descansar, pues mañana sería otro día lleno de cosas por hacer, o al menos ese era su caso.

Aunque estos días su mente había estado divagando más de lo normal, haciéndole difícil conciliar el sueño, ese pensamiento era un debate moral.

La mirada de Moon se cruzó con el descuidado rostro de su esposo, el cual dormía junto a ella, como lo había hecho desde hace años.

Con forme pasó el tiempo aquel hombre había pasado de ser alguien amable que la apoyaba en todo lo que podía a un hombre descuidado que apenas y le prestaba atención, un hombre que no la escuchaba, que no la apoyaba en nada. Pero a pesar de todo se sentía mal.

Aunque se habían prometido no cruzar aquella línea, no quitaba el hecho de que le estaba siendo infiel. Y a pesar de todo no se lo merecía.

¿Pero podía solo separarse de él?, en definitiva no era tan fácil como solo llegar y decirle que ya no lo amaba, que había alguien que la había vuelto a hacer sentir especial, y no solo por la emoción de tener una aventura.

A pesar de la edad que tenía su cuerpo, Marco tenía la madurez y la inteligencia de un adulto, y por primera vez luego de mucho tiempo sentía que alguien la apoyaba, sentía que podía apoyarse en su hombro, y que aquel chico no la dejaría caer.

Un pesado suspiro se escapó de su boca, ¿Debía hablar seriamente con él y decirle que parara?, era lo mejor. Era lo más sensato.

No podía.

Su corazón le gritaba que no cuando aquel hecho pasaba por su mente. Lento pero constante un cariño hacia Marco había crecido. Había dejado que la invadiera.

\- Marco… - Susurro.

…

..

.

Era algo tarde en el cuarto de Marco, el cual miraba por la ventana de su balcón, sumido en sus pensamientos. Uno en específico.

Moon.

Era algo inevitable, pues su corazón la estaba dejando entrar cada vez más.

Se estaba olvidando de Star.

Cuando estaba con ella, a pesar de ser su madre, era el único momento donde solo pensaba en ella. Sin duda se estaba enamorando cada vez más, y aunque era correspondido, aun se sentía mal.

No le agradaba la idea de tener que ocultar lo que sentía. De estar traicionando la confianza de River. Pero no podía hacer nada.

En verdad la quería.

Solo pensar en que podían ser descubiertos le aterraba, más haya de la posibilidad de ser expulsado, las consecuencias para Moon era lo que le aterraba.

No quería arruinarle la vida.

Pero la seguía queriendo.

Marco soltó un fuerte suspiro, cargado de frustración.

A pesar de tener 30 años…

 _Porque tiene que ser tan complicado…_

Eso se ganaba por pasar 15 años con el único objetivo de apagar una ridícula cantidad de velas.

Eso se ganaba por enamorarse de una mujer casada.

Eso se ganaba por enamorarse de la madre de su casi ex-amor.

Por lo menos concentrarse en su meditación evitaba pasar más tiempo con ella.

Lo alejaba de la tentación.

Aunque la tentación no se iba.

…

..

.

Tiempo después

Comedor del castillo.

Las semanas habían pasado más rápido de lo que Marco esperaba, todo gracias a su entrenamiento para conectarse con su espada y la ayuda que le brindaba a Moon y Star.

Debía admitir que lo usaba como excusa para alejarse un poco de ella, pero cuando aparecía frente a él, a pedirle ayuda, no podía solo decirle que no.

Al menos ahora lo máximo que hacía era tomarla de la mano.

\- Hija espero que no te moleste que me lleve a Marco por unas horas – Hablo Moon, mientras comía con suma tranquilidad.

 _Oh… Es verdad…_

Ayer le había comentado que tenía una reunión con la alta comision por algunos asuntos que parecían relacionados con Mewni y aunque pensó en llevar a River, en el fondo sabía que no ayudaría demasiado.

Además, Marco había demostrado ser muy listo y responsable, tal vez tenerlo ahí le ayudaba. Aunque con su sola presencia le hacía sentir tranquila.

\- Claro, puedes llevarte a Ma-¡Llevarte a Marco! –

Estaba tan concentrada en devorar su desayuno que no había prestado atención.

\- No puedes solo llevarte a mi escudero mamá… ¿qué tal si lo necesito? –

\- ¿Star, cuantas veces has necesitado a Marco en las últimas semanas? –

\- ¿Mu-Muchas…? – Su voz decía claramente que no estaba segura.

\- ¿Marco? – Sus ojos se encontraron con la curiosa mirada del humano.

\- Unas… ¿2?... Tal vez 3 –

No era raro para el entrenar en el cuarto de Star, para charlar un poco con ella, pero realmente no la ayudaba mucho.

\- ¡Fueron más! –

\- Suerte que Marco está ocupado meditando con su espada, porque si no mucho no podría hacer –

 _Es verdad…_

\- Además será por unas horas –

\- Mmm… - Star inflo las mejillas – Has estado pasando mucho tiempo con mamá – Su voz fue tan baja que difícilmente la escucharon.

Pero aun así las palabras de Star llegaron a los oídos de ambos, provocándoles una mirada de asombro.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por un segundo, después voltearon con rapidez hacia River, el cual, por suerte estaba concentrado en devorar la comida de su plato.

\- ¡Bien!... Pero Marco es mío mamá – Alego.

\- … -

Moon miro a Marco.

 _No…_

Tenía una idea de lo que Moon podía decir.

\- Hija, que yo sepa Tom es tu novio, no Marco – Su tranquila voz retumbo en los oídos de Star – Además Marco puede fácilmente ser escudero de ambas –

\- "Cof-Cof" ¿Ma-Mamá? – La sorpresa en el rostro de Star era notable.

Lo había dicho, sin siquiera dudar.

El sonrojado rostro de Star era muy claro.

\- Solo es una sugerencia –

Aunque Marco se podía considerar escudero de Moon desde que ella se lo dijo aquella noche.

\- En cualquier caso – Volvió a hablar Moon – No creo que tardemos demasiado –

Y ese había sido toda la plática madre e hija que habían tenido durante el desayuno.

…

..

.

\- "Suspiro" En serio tenías que decirlo Moon… - Habló Marco, mentalmente agotado.

\- Debo admitir que mis palabras no fueron… Las apropiadas – Dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa – Pero la reunión podría alargarse, además estoy segura que no te iba a pedir nada –

\- Es probable… -

 _Pero…_

Estaba levantando aún más sospechas en Star de lo que le gustaría.

Lo menos que quería era que Star descubriera que entre él y su madre había algo.

\- Nos solemos reunir una vez cada 5 meses para discutir las novedades en el multiverso y sus cambios, así como las amenazas –

\- ¿Pero está bien que escuche una conversación tan importante? –

\- No te preocupes, yo quiero que estés ahí, eso debe ser suficiente –

\- Y por cierto, ¿cuánto más tendremos que bajar? – Dijo, notando que llevaban un rato bajando escaleras.

\- No debe faltar mucho, no te preocupes –

Aunque Moon se lo dijera, no podía evitar sentirse totalmente fuera de lugar en esa conversación, ¿Qué tal si decía o hacia algo fuera de lugar?, ¿Cómo debería comportarse ante esa situación?

\- "Suspiro" –

No tenía caso preocuparse por eso en ese punto, solo actuaria lo mejor posible he intentaría ayudar.

Y por fin, luego de bajar una gran cantidad de escaleras, habían llegado a una habitación, protegida por bastantes escudos mágicos que evitaban que la información que pasaba por esas paredes se filtraba.

Sentados en sus respectivas sillas estaban toda la alta comisión, esperando pacientemente a la reina de Mewni.

Al fin llega rei-que hace Marco aquí – Hablo Hekapoo, confundida por ver al joven humano junto a la reina.

\- Yo le pedí que viniera – Hablo Moon – pensé que sería de ayuda, además posee algo del cual Glossaryck desconoce –

Moon sabía que, al mencionar la misteriosa espada de Marco, su curiosidad por ella aumentaría.

\- Y que es ese "algo" que tiene el joven humano – Dijo Omnitraxus, sumamente curioso.

\- Esta rara espada – Hablo Marco, sacando la espada de su cinturón.

Al instante todos miraron aquella extraña espada con curiosidad, concluyendo algo al instante.

\- Nunca la había visto antes – Menciono Omnitraxus.

\- Y al parecer, Glossaryck sabe poco de ella –

\- Si hasta Glossaryck desconoce su origen, ¡Es algo que un humano no debería portar! – Grito Rhombulos, corriendo para quitársela.

Justo cuando la tomo con una de sus serpientes, la espada cayó al suelo al instante.

\- También parece que solo Marco puede alzarla –

\- ¡Imposible! –

Pero aquella espada no se movió.

\- ¿Nadie? – Hablo Hekapoo, mientras se acercaba a intentar levantarla, con el mismo resultado.

Aquella espada que Marco sostenía con tanta facilidad no se movía ni un centímetro.

\- También intenté conectarme con ella, pero mi magia no llega a ella, solo Marco ha podido conectarse, pero por cortos periodos de tiempo –

\- Pero para conectarse a un objeto mágico debes poder manejar la magia de tu cuerpo –

\- Exacto Omnitraxus, gracias a que Marco ha tenido contacto con la barita, puede manejar la minúscula cantidad de magia que poseen los humanos, pero como supondrás, no sabe manejarla, y es tan poca que tarda hasta una hora para poder hacer un enlace –

\- Genial, un misterio más del que preocuparse – Dijo, Rhombulos, mientras se volvía a sentar, junto con los demás.

\- Bueno, ¿comenzamos? –

..

.

Dos horas más tarde.

\- Y como siempre el tema importante al final – Hablo Omnitraxus – Algo ha entrado a tu dimensión Reina Moon –

\- ¿Entró?, ¿Qué cosa? –

\- Eso es lo más misterioso, es un ser vivo que no es de ningún otro universo –

\- Espera, entonces, ¿Apareció de la nada? –

\- Sí Hekapoo, eso es lo que me preocupa aún más, se supone que mi razón de vivir es vigilar el universo, es imposible que haya algo que no conozca –

\- El único que podría saber es Glossaryck –

\- Oh, eso, Probablemente viene de otro sector - Hablo el pequeño ser, flotando tranquilamente.

\- ¿Cuánto llevas aquí Glossarysk? -

\- "Suspiro" Marco, Marco, Marco, yo estoy en todas partes… E –

Aquellas palabras preocuparon tanto a Marco como a Moon.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con otro sector? – Cuestiono Hekapoo.

\- Oh, lo que escucharon, el universo es infinito, es imposible que yo pueda saber todo, y es imposible que alguien pueda ver todo, o que alguien pueda viajar a cualquier lugar, así que está dividido por una enorme cantidad de sectores, cada uno tiene a un diferente Glossaryck y ese a su propia alta comisión –

\- … -

\- Adivino – Hablo Marco – Nunca lo mencionaste porque nadie te pregunto –

\- Exacto. Si alguna Butterfly o alguno de la comisión me lo hubiese preguntado lo hubiese dicho, digo, no es un secreto –

\- Entonces no sabes quién es, oh que hace aquí porque no es de este sector –

\- Exacto Marco, hoy estas más listo que de costumbre –

\- Entonces que hacemos – Hablo Moon.

\- … Que tal… ¿Rezar? –

\- ¡Glossarysk! –

\- Si nadie sabe quién es, que tan fuerte es o que objetivo tiene… mucho no se puede hacer – Menciono Marco – Hasta donde sabemos, podría ser un Toffee aún más poderoso –

\- ¡No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada! – Grito Rhombulos.

\- Es verdad, ha estado rondando por cada pueblo de Mewni, siguiendo un desordenado patrón que lo lleva al castillo – Hablo Omnitaxus – Además, al no conocerlo me es difícil seguirle la pista –

\- Por ahora, si hay alguna novedad sobre aquella criatura, infórmanos de inmediato –

…

..

.

\- … -

El cuarto de Marco estaba en completo silencio, solo la ligera brisa era lo único que lo acompañaba en su solitaria meditación.

Apenas ayer había acompañado a Moon en aquella reunión, y luego de escuchar de aquel inusual invitado, decidió dedicarle más tiempo al entrenamiento, pues sabía que podía ser de utilidad si como mínimo podía activar aquella espada.

Pero era difícil.

Sentía que le faltaba algo para alcanzar aquel interruptor.

Marco abrió los ojos y bajo la espada de su regazo, con algo de sudor en su rostro y una agitada respiración. El solo conectarse a la espada era difícil, aunque cada día tardaba menos en conectarse, aun no lograba saber cómo terminar de conectarse.

¿Qué había pensado cuando se conectó con la barita de Star? ¿Qué había sentido?, tal vez saber aquellas respuestas le ayudarían a conectarse de una mejor manera.

 _Una vez más_

Por ahora se concentraría en reducir el tiempo que tardaba en conectarse, familiarizarse con aquella sensación de vacio.

\- ¡Marco! – Irrumpió ruidosamente Star.

\- ¡Wow Star!... ¿Qué sucede? –

\- Tom y los demás nos acaban de invitar a un picnic, ¿Qué dices? - Hablo Star, con una alegre sonrisa.

\- No lo sé Star. Ahora estoy muy ocupado –

Marco no le había mencionado nada sobre aquella reunión, entre otras cosas, no quería preocuparla con el asunto del intruso hasta que supieran que planeaba aquel sujeto.

Ahora más que nunca tenía que averiguar cómo activar la espada.

\- ¡Oh vamos Marco! Solo haces dos cosas en todo el día, o estar sentado frente a esa cosa por horas o ayudar a mamá –

\- Ambas son importantes –

\- ¿Cuándo habrá momento de divertirse? –

 _Cuando dejen de aparecer sujetos con motivos misteriosos_

\- … Cuando todo se tranquilice… Tal vez –

\- ¡Oh vamos Marco!, todo lo que haces es estar con mamá y prestarle atención a esa estúpida espada. Ambos sabemos que todas estas horas son inútiles –

\- ¿Porque Star? – Se levantó al fin, con una mirada firme – ¿Porque soy humano?, ¿Porque soy débil? ¿Porque una piedra posee más magia que yo?, ¿Crees que no lo he notado Star? Como me miras cada vez que sugería acompañarte en una aventura que parecía complicado, con esos ojos de "Es demasiado para ti" –

\- Marco… Sabes que eso… -

\- Solo me llamas para hacer de escudero cuando también esta Tom o Kelly –

\- E-Eso no es verdad –

\- Pero que esperas de un torpe y débil chico humano, ¿que logre conectarse con un objeto mágico?, no, porque nunca lo has creído posible, a diferencia de tu madre que no ha parado de darme consejos de cómo manejar mejor la poca magia que poseo, como dirigirla mejor y como evitar la fatiga por esfuerzo. ¡Al menos alguien si está creyendo en este tonto y débil humano! –

\- Marco… No eres débil… -

\- No me mientas a la cara Star. ¿Por qué crees que he insistido tanto en que te acompañe Tom?, porque estoy consciente que en una pelea es de más ayuda, él es feliz por pasar tiempo con su novia y tu estas tranquila porque el débil humano está a salvo –

\- ¡Deja de llamarte débil que no lo eres! –

\- Estábamos tan bien en las ruinas donde estaba esta espada hasta que Tom y los demás se separaron de nosotros, ¡Dios Star casi morimos! Si no fuera porque tenía mis tijeras no hubiéramos salido de esa… Pero si hubieras estado con Tom… -

Una mescla de tristeza y arrepentimiento se formó en el rostro de Star.

\- Sé que soy débil, tonto he inmaduro para tener 30, pero no me trates como alguien que no va a dejar de ser débil –

\- No eres débil Marco… Me ayudaste mucho tiempo a vencer a los sirvientes de Ludo… -

\- Por dios Star, me he enfrentado con estudiantes de karate más fuertes que ellos. Pero ambos sabemos que los monstruos de haya afuera no son tan tontos como los de Ludo –

\- … -

\- Soy un humano que quiere ponerse a la altura de una familia que le falta poco para moldear la realidad a su gusto, ¿Qué expectativas tenías de mí? –

\- … Marco… -

\- Pues había alguien que si tiene altas expectativas, alguien que no para de ver que tan bueno me he vuelto, que aplaude cuando paso de tardar una hora en conectarme a 40 minutos, y de 40 a 25, aunque aún no pueda activarla… pero ella sabe que solo es cuestión de tiempo… Pero tu aún me vez como un simple humano… -

La mirada de Star se clavó en el suelo, incapaz de decir o hacer algo para cambiar la forma de pensar de Marco. ¿Acaso en verdad pensaba esas cosas de Marco?

\- … -

Quería repetirle que estaba equivocado, que jamás pensaría esas cosas de su amigo.

Pero sería mentira.

Sin nada más que decir Marco se volvió a sentar en el suelo y tomo la espada, pues su prioridad era activarla y acortar el tiempo de enlace en el proceso.

Lentamente Star se retiró del cuarto de Marco, no sin antes dedicarle una fugaz mirada al humano sentado en el suelo.

\- … -

Al final Star salió del cuarto y se dirigió a su habitación. En un segundo la tristeza y el arrepentimiento la habían invadido, provocando un hueco en el estómago y unas ganas de llorar.

Marco la había apoyado desde que había ido a la tierra. La había salvado muchas veces y la había acogido en su casa, a pesar de ser una extraña.

La había salvado de morir durante sus viajes nocturnos he incluso había usado su barita para saber si estaba bien.

Y a pesar de todo eso ella no podía confiar en él durante un momento tan importante.

No había confiado en él.

\- … "Snif"… -

Una mescla de tristeza, arrepentimiento he impotencia se deslizo por sus mejillas, sin poder detenerlas.

Era una horrible amiga.

..

.

Las horas habían pasado y al final el joven Marco había decidido tomar un descanso. Había estado sentado en el mismo lugar por horas y estaba cansado y entumido. Caminar un poco le ayudaría, además no había visto a Moon en todo el día, debía estar ocupada.

 _Quizás pueda ayudarla un poco_

Además, sentía que cada vez era más cercano a aquel misterioso objeto, y el hecho de pensar que podría activarlo en poco tiempo lo emocionaba.

\- … -

Un fuerte escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, como si el más frio viento hubiese recorrido su cuerpo.

Marco se detuvo en seco, petrificado por un momento mientras una imagen pasó por su mente.

 _Moon…_

Marco apretó los dientes y salió corriendo, algo andaba muy mal, de alguna manera podía sentirlo. Moon estaba en peligro.

Pero no sabía dónde estaba.

 _Piensa…_

Estar asustado en un momento como ese no le ayudaría en nada.

 _Su alcoba, su oficina, la sala del trono…_

Esos eran los lugares principales que Moon rondaba.

 _El cuarto de Star… Tal vez…_

Poco probable, pero la opción ahí estaba.

Sin perder tiempo Marco sacó sus tijeras, por ahora moverse entre habitaciones rápidamente era la prioridad, si no la encontraba solo le quedaba buscar a ciegas.

Su cuarto.

 _No_

Su oficina.

 _No_

Cuarto de Star.

Ni Star ni Moon.

Comedor.

 _No_

La sala del trono no estaba lejos del comedor, podría ir corriendo y con suerte encontrarla de paso.

Si la suerte le sonreía.

Sin perder tiempo salió corriendo, solo tenía que ver su silueta, solo eso necesitaba para sentirse tranquilo, aquella hermosa figura que le encantaba.

En poco tiempo pudo divisar las puertas del enorme salón, algo extraño, pues según él, solo las cerraban durante la noche.

 _Tal vez estaba en una reunión_

Le hubiera dicho en algunas de sus charlas

 _¿Visita sorpresa?_

Entre más se acercaba aquella sensación aumentaba.

 _Imposible_

En definitiva, algo estaba pasando detrás de aquellas puertas.

Sin temor Marco abrió ambas puertas de un golpe y entró, solo quería ver aquella elegante figura una vez más, solo bastaba con ver aquella delicada sonrisa para quedar tranquilo.

Ojalá hubiese sido así.

\- ¿Donde? – Pronuncio una fría voz.

\- Nngg… ¿Que gano… diciéndote? –

Frente a Marco había una escena que le heló la sangre al instante. Con verlo una vez sabía que ese sujeto estaba a otro nivel.

Alto, fornido, de apariencia humanoide. Portaba un harapiento intento de abrigo que cubría su cuerpo y una máscara sucia y gastada cubría su rostro.

Con su mano izquierda sostenía una figura femenina, la cual le resultaba familiar.

Tenía el mismo atuendo que Moon, al igual que su mismo color de pelo, pero era diferente, era más pequeña y su rostro se veía más… joven.

Era ella.

Los rosados rombos que adornaban su rostro no podían pertenecer a otra persona.

\- … -

¿Cuándo había comenzado a correr?... ¿Cuándo había sacado su espada?

No estaba seguro.

No era importante.

Tenía que ayudar a Moon como diera lugar.

Por un segundo sus ojos se cruzaron con la fría mirada de aquel sujeto, y una silenciosa voz llego a sus oídos.

\- Que descuido… -

Aquel sujeto levanto su mano libre y la apunto a Marco, con suma tranquilidad.

\- … -

En un segundo el cuerpo de Marco salió disparado hacia la puerta de la sala del trono.

A pesar de estar abierta su cuerpo chocó con un muro grisáceo, el cual, en un segundo cubrió todo el salón.

Su mente se nubló.

Su cuerpo se deslizó de aquel misterioso muro y sus pies tocaron el suelo, a pesar de eso sus piernas perdieron fuerza al instante y calló arrodillado.

\- … -

Algo húmedo recorría su estómago y bajaba por sus piernas.

\- … -

Su boca sabia a cobre.

\- "Cof" –

Sangre salió expulsada por su boca, casi como vómito.

El piso estaba mojado.

La temblorosa mirada de Marco recorrió su cuerpo, hasta notar algo.

Le faltaba más de la mitad de su estómago.

Había desaparecido.

Un indescriptible dolor recorrió su cuerpo sin piedad alguna.

No podía gritar.

Un fuerte nudo se había formado en su garganta.

Le era incluso difícil respirar.

\- … -

Inevitablemente sus pocas fuerzas abandonaron su cuerpo, cayendo al pequeño charco de su propia sangre que se había formado.

\- … -

Todo había sido inútil.

\- "Cof" –

Más sangre salió de su boca

Al final era solo un humano rodeado de dioses.

Su vista cada vez estaba más nublada y le era difícil escuchar lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Normal, tenía un agujero en el estómago.

Dolía como el infierno.

\- … -

Quería verla, al menos una vez.

Con gran pesadez levanto un poco la cabeza, quería ver aquellos ojos por última vez, solo por un momento.

Aunque borroso, ahí estaba Moon, con su nula vista no sabía si la estaba viendo o no, pero estaba ahí, siendo ahorcada por aquel sujeto.

No podía ver sus ojos llenos de terror, mirando como la vida de Marco se escapaba de él.

 _No el…_

Primero River, pero no Marco, no soportaría que le arrebataran a alguien más.

\- E-El no… Es un Butterfly – Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

\- Lo sé –

\- … -

 _No_

No podía, todo su ser se negaba abandonar a Moon.

Aun así, moriría.

No quería hacerlo agonizando en el suelo.

Marco apretó los puños, aguantando el dolor que invadía su cuerpo, coloco ambas manos en el suelo he intentó levantarse.

No tardaría en morir desangrado.

Poco le importaba.

\- Nnnnggg –

Su mente estaba muy nublada, todo le daba vueltas y apenas podía ver.

Pero todavía le quedaban fuerzas, aunque pocas, eran suficientes.

La espada tembló.

Al final no había sabido como activarla.

\- … -

Con o sin ella salvaría a Moon.

\- … -

Su mente se puso en blanco.

Un ligero sonido retumbo en su mente.

"Clic"

\- … -

Un fuerte estruendo retumbo por todo el lugar, un cuerpo había salido disparado hacía un costado de la sala.

Lentamente recupero su vista y sus sentidos volvieron a la normalidad.

\- … -

Seguía en la sala del trono, pero no en el mismo lugar, en su mano derecha estaba aquella espada blanca, solo que ahora tenía un largo filo, tan blanco como la nada misma.

Aquel sujeto estaba del otro lado del cuarto, cubriéndose con ambos brazos, los cuales estaban ligeramente cortados.

La ropa le apretaba.

 _¿Soy más alto?_

Aunque no tanto como su versión de 30, lo podía notar. Y más importante.

Se sentía mucho mejor, su cuerpo había dejado de doler. Se sentía con más energía.

La mente de Moon estaba en blanco.

Le habían quitado tanta magia que apenas y podía procesar lo que acababa de pasar.

Estaba por desmayarse.

\- ¿Ma-Marco?... –

Su cerebro no pudo más y colapsó, mientras todo su alrededor se difuminaba.

…

..

.


	4. Capítulo 4

Fuego extinto.

Capítulo 4.

"Clank"

"Clank, clank"

¿Cómo había terminado de esa forma?

Golpe, golpe, bloqueo, golpe, bloqueo, bloqueo.

La velocidad con la que aquel sujeto se movía era sin duda sobrehumana, incluso para los estándares de aquel misterioso universo.

Por eso había vencido a Moon y matado a River.

Ni siquiera sus 30 años de experiencia en artes marciales ni sus más de 10 años de entrenamiento con la espada le eran suficientes para atravesar la impecable defensa de aquel sujeto.

Bloqueo, bloqueo…

Sus ataques eran brutales.

Un ligero ardor apareció en su brazo izquierdo y una sensación húmeda se deslizo por él, había atravesado su defensa, por suerte había evitado que le diera en su pulmón. Como parecía era su intención.

Marco apretó la espada con más fuerza.

 _No es suficiente_

Con cada golpe aquel tipo iba más y más rápido, sus ataques eran más contundentes. Por suerte los suyos también.

¿De dónde venía todo ese poder?

Toda esa energía.

"Clank, clank"

A pesar de que solo se cubría con sus manos desnudas, el sonido de la piel de ese tipo al contacto con su espada producía un sonido metálico, como si estuviera hecho de metal.

\- … -

Golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe

Sus músculos estaban increíblemente tensos, tanto que apenas y podía abrir la boca.

Su rostro estaba atrapado en una perpetua expresión de seriedad.

Los instintos de Marco se dispararon.

Con rapidez Marco se colocó en una pose de defensa, tomando la hoja de su espada por la parte plana.

Todo su cuerpo retumbó al sentir el brutal golpe. Tal fue el impacto que lo mandó unos metros hacia atrás.

Al fin un poco de espacio.

Marco se colocó en pose de ataque, colocando ambas manos en la empuñadura de su espada.

Cuando estaba quieto podía sentir como la energía fluía por su cuerpo. Era como cargar energía en un videojuego.

\- Estás del lado equivocado… - Dijo, en voz baja.

No entendía lo que quería decir, tampoco podía responderle, ya que no podía mover la boca.

\- Te usan –

 _¿Lado… Usar?_

¿De qué estaba hablando?

No parecía el momento de pensar en eso.

Si pasaba por él, Moon y Star podían considerarse muertas, y era algo que no podía permitir.

Ahora que tenía los medios para hacerlo, protegería a las personas que quería.

Protegería a Moon.

Marco colocó toda su fuerza en sus piernas y arremetió contra aquel sujeto.

No dejaría que volvieran a tocar a Moon de esa manera.

No quería volver a ver aquellos ojos llenos de miedo.

Usando cada gramo de fuerza Marco le dio un fuerte golpe al enmascarado. Si no podía encontrar una apertura solo le quedaba romper su defensa.

A pesar de haberse cubierto del golpe, el sujeto salió disparado hacia el otro lado de la sala, chocando con la barrera que la cubría.

En un segundo Marco estaba frente a el, sosteniendo su espada con furia.

"Zas"

El sujeto salto hacia un lado, evitando ser partido por la mitad, aunque no pudo evitar recibir una profunda herida en el estómago.

\- "Fuuu" – Marco exhalo un espeso vapor de su boca.

Su cuerpo ardía por dentro. Tal vez estaba usando demasiada de esa energía.

Aun así, parecía no ser suficiente.

 _Más_

Marco miro otra vez a su enemigo y volvió a colocarse en una pose de ataque. Tenía que reunir más energía, toda la posible.

\- … Bien… -

El sujeto rompió su postura y se paró derecho, relajando todo su cuerpo.

A pesar de ver su cuerpo lleno de aperturas, la energía que emanaba le decía otra cosa.

El cuerpo de Marco lentamente comenzó a crecer, mientras la energía llenaba su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo ardía.

 _Más…_

Sus pantalones se desgarraron aún más, incapaces de resistir el crecimiento de su cuerpo.

Tenía que acabar con ese sujeto de un golpe.

En un segundo el sujeto desapareció de su vista, dejando una pequeña estela de polvo a su paso.

\- … –

Todo a su alrededor se detuvo.

 _Más…_

El cuerpo de aquel tipo se movía a una velocidad abrumadora, pero lo más abrumador era poder percibirlo, poder ver como aquellas manos ligeramente ensangrentadas se acercaban a él.

Unas incompletas lunas doradas se pintaron en sus mejillas.

\- … -

En menos de un segundo todo había acabado.

\- … -

Una profunda herida iniciaba en su clavícula y subía hacia su mejilla, dejando un rastro de sangre que descendía por su pecho.

\- … -

La sangre resbalaba por el abdomen del sujeto y caía hacia el suelo, dejando una mancha de sangre que se hacía cada vez más grande.

 _Aún no está muerto._

Marco se dio la vuelta y sin pensar dio otro implacable corte, dividiéndolo a la mitad.

Lentamente el sujeto se giró a verlo. Una enorme mancha de sangre manchaba la harapienta ropa de aquel sujeto.

A pesar de haber sido dividido por la mitad, su cuerpo en lugar de salpicar sangre, se comenzó a desvanecer, como si se tratara de una ilusión.

\- Que… Descuido… - Pronuncio, con una voz apagada – Elegiste… Proteger a un linaje que… desconoces – Pronuncio, con una voz cargada de rencor – Marco… Diaz… -

Y de la misma misteriosa forma que llego, se había esfumado. Aquella extraña presencia había desaparecido.

A pesar de ser su enemigo, su aura no era oscura ni pesada. Era muy melancólica.

\- … -

El rostro de Marco giró ligeramente para poder encontrarse con el tranquilo rostro de Moon, tirada en el suelo de la sala del trono.

Estaba viva.

Ella…

\- … -

… ¿Eh?…

En un segundo todo su mundo comenzó a dar vueltas. Su mente se volvió a nublar y un insoportable calor recorrió su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo cayo ruidosamente en el suelo.

Su cabeza le dolía demasiado.

No podía moverse.

La energía que llenaba su cuerpo se había esfumado.

 _Moon…_

Su cerebro finalmente se apagó.

…

..

.

\- Ajaja, ¿En serio? – Hablo una alegre Kelly.

\- Fue una locura –

\- Ajajaja – Rio Star – Bueno Tom, pero creo que tengo que irme –

\- Oh, ¿en serio?, ¿no te sientes bien? –

\- Oh, no, no es eso, es solo que, tengo algunas cosas que hacer… ya sabes… cosas maaagicas~~~ -

Era mentira.

En verdad se sentía mal por haber discutido con Marco.

Se sentía horrible por lo que le había hecho pensar. Lo había estado tratando como un chico frágil y débil, no había confiado en él, cuando Marco había hecho tantas cosas por ella.

Luego de despedirse cariñosamente de Tom, Star uso las tijeras de su madre y regresó al castillo.

Iría al cuarto de Marco y se disculparía con él. Si, eso era lo que haría.

Un portal se abrió en medio del pasillo del castillo, y Star emergió de el. Solo tenía que disculparse con él. Fácil.

Su corazón latía con fuerza al imaginar cómo reaccionaría Marco.

 _Espero que bien…_

Tenía que ser una buena amiga.

Apoyarlo de la misma manera que lo había apoyado él.

Al pasar por una intersección un fuerte golpe la hizo caer al suelo.

Alguien había chocado con ella.

\- Oh… Princesa Star, me alegra verla – Dijo el guardia, el cual sostenía un paquete con vendas – tal vez con su magia pueda ayudarnos –

\- ¿Ayudarlos? – Cuestiono Star, mientras se frotaba la cabeza - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Para qué tantas vendas? –

En ese momento un par de guardias pasaron por un lado, cargando cubetas con agua, ambos se dirigían a una misma dirección.

Por un momento su pecho dolió.

 _No…_

Star se levantó y salió corriendo hacía la enfermería del castillo, seguida por el guardia.

Debía ser mentira, era simplemente imposible. Eran las cosas que su mente no paraba de repetirse mientras más se acercaba a aquel cuarto.

Al llegar lo que vio le helo la sangre.

Era peor de lo que se imaginaba.

\- ¡Mamá! – Corrió, con lágrimas en su rostro.

Se veía más pequeña y joven, pero sin duda era su madre. Aquella mujer que la crio y amaba.

\- Pe-Pero que… -

Su voz fue interrumpida.

\- ¡Trae más vendas! ¡Tú, trae más bolsas de sangre! – Una enfermera gritó, no muy lejos de ella.

\- ¡Que alguien vaya por más agua fría! –

\- ¡Tráeme un pañuelo frio! este chico parece una caldera – Susurro.

Su rostro lentamente miró hacia atrás.

Su corazón se detuvo al instante.

Pálido, rojo, inconsciente y con vendas ensangrentadas.

Casi podía ver el vapor saliendo de su cuerpo.

Era el perfecto resumen del chico frente a ella.

\- …Ma-Marco… - Su vos se quebró.

No podía ser verdad, tenía que ser mentira, un mal sueño que su mente creaba para torturarla.

 _Si…_

Era imposible que aquel chico frente a ella, moribundo he inconsciente fuera el Marco que conocía.

\- Ya suturamos la herida, ¿Por qué sigue saliendo sangre? – Cuestionó una enfermera.

\- ¡Marco! – No era un sueño - ¿Qu-Que le paso? ¿Qué les paso? –

\- No lo sabemos princesa – Hablo un guardia – Ambos estaban tirados en la sala del trono, la reina estaba inconsciente y el joven Marco estaba en un peor estado –

\- No pudimos entrara hasta unos minutos, pues había una barrera que cubria la sala – Habló otro guardia.

\- Además de su padre solo encontramos sus ropas y un montículo de polvo… -

 _No es verdad…_

Primero su madre, luego Marco, y ahora su padre.

Debía ser una cruel broma.

Por desgracia no lo era.

Star se acercó a la camilla de Marco y coloco su mano en su hombro.

\- ¡Ah! – Al instante retiró la mano.

Su cuerpo estaba tan caliente que la quemaba con el simple tacto.

Por eso parecia que las toallas no surtían efecto.

Star sacó su barita y lanzó un hechizo a la cama, la cual se transformó en un bloque de hielo.

\- ¿Porque Marco está tan caliente? –

\- No sabemos siquiera como sigue vivo princesa, aunque hemos bajado su temperatura, se mantiene en 80° -

Los ojos de Star se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar la ridícula temperatura que tenía su cuerpo.

\- ¿Y la alta comisión? –

\- Hace no mucho estuvieron aquí, se fueron a investigar una manera de bajar la temperatura del muchacho y la condición de su madre–

\- ¿Ella está bien? –

\- Ella permanece estable, además del extraño cambio de su cuerpo, solo esta exhausta, el problema es el joven Marco –

\- … Marco… - Pronuncio Star, viendo al inconsciente y pálido humano.

…

..

.

Las horas rápidamente se habían vuelto días dentro del castillo, por suerte Star había sabido tranquilizar a su pueblo para que no sospecharan de que el rey estaba muerto y su reina inconsciente.

\- … -

¿Cuánto había llorado esos días?, ¿Cuánto se había lamentado?

Si solo no le hubiera dicho eso a Marco, si se hubiera quedado en el castillo, tal vez hubiera podido evitar todo ese desastre.

No sabía qué hacer.

Solo podía quedarse junto a Marco y su madre y cuidarlos.

Por suerte Marco había dejado de sangrar y la profunda herida que unia su mejilla y su clavícula con una línea había comenzado a sanar, además habían logrado bajar a la mitad la temperatura corporal de Marco.

Aunque 40° seguía siendo malo.

Los ojos de Star no pudieron evitar mirar a Marco, el cual era visiblemente diferente.

Era mayor, no tanto como su versión de 30 años, pero lo era.

 _18… tal vez…_

Su cuerpo había ganado masa muscular, aunque no se veía inflado como la última vez que lo vio mayor.

Su complexión no había cambiado mucho.

No podía evitar mirar con atención la enorme cicatriz que adornaba su estómago.

Era como si lo hubieran cortado por la mitad.

 _¿Qué demonios pasó?..._

No lo sabía, porque no había estado ahí para proteger a nadie.

\- … ¿Star? – Habló una débil voz, no muy lejos de ella.

Al voltear vio la cansada mirada de su madre, la cual la observaba con una cansada mirada.

\- ¡Mamá! – Sin pensarlo Star se abalanzó a su madre – Estoy tan feliz que estés bien –

Como respuesta Moon la abrazó con suma ternura, mientras acariciaba su largo cabello, sin duda su hija debió estar muy preocupada.

Mientras la abrasaba sus cansados ojos se cruzaron con el inconsciente chico.

\- ¡Marco! – Gritó de preocupación, al verlo tumbado en la camilla.

Las últimas imágenes antes de perder la consciencia volvieron a su mente.

\- ¿Star, como esta Marco? –

\- Muy mal mamá – Comenzó a contar – Según los guardias los encontraron tirados en la sala del trono, la sala estaba cubierta de sangre y Marco estaba tirado en el suelo, con una herida en su cuello y un charco de sangre. Además tenía una espantosa fiebre de más de 100° -

\- ¡¿Qu-Que!? –

\- Por suerte su temperatura bajo bastante, aunque tiene 40° -

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos inconscientes? – Preguntó, al notar que afuera estaba oscuro.

\- 10 días –

La sorpresa en su mirada no se hizo esperar. Pues no esperaba quedar inconsciente por tanto tiempo.

\- Pero dime mamá, ¿qué te paso? ¿Qué le pasó a papá? –

\- … -

River…

\- Verás hija –

Diez días atrás.

Era un poco tarde en el castillo de Mewni, el sol, aunque aún seguía en el horizonte, no tardaría mucho para que se escondiera.

Moon venía de hablar con las sirvientas del comedor, habían estado hablando de la cena que servirían ese día. Al terminar decidió ir a la sala del trono, pues River solía estar a esa hora ahí y quería asegurarse que no estuviera haciendo nada raro.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Moon en un instante. Aquella sensación que había invadido su cuerpo era algo que no había sentido.

No era maligno, pero tampoco amigable.

Una sensación agridulce.

Mas agrio que dulce.

Moon apresuro el paso, pues aquella sensación venía de la sala del trono. Sin duda algo estaba pasando en ese lugar.

Al pasar por la enorme puerta encontró una escena que la sorprendió enormemente.

Un hombre desconocido estaba parado a varios metros lejos de ella, ahorcando la débil silueta de una persona que conocía perfectamente.

Era River, aunque una versión mucho más joven.

Parecía un niño.

Tenía un color muy pálido y una expresión de dolor y cansancio en su rostro, intentando liberarse del agarre de aquel sujeto, sin mucho éxito.

Moon sin decir nada extendió la mano y cargó una gran cantidad de energía magica, debía liberar a River de aquel mortal agarre.

Antes de poder lanzar su ataque los ojos bajo aquel gastada mascara se cruzaron con su mirada.

Un fugaz pensamiento recorrió su mente.

\- ¡! –

Un fuerte golpe retumbó por la sala, mientras el cuerpo de Moon se deslizaba violentamente por el suelo, dejando profundas marcas en el.

Por instinto Moon había adoptado la forma mariposa y se había cubierto con sus seis brazos, los cuales presentaban quemaduras.

La onda de viento había sido suficiente para cerrar las enormes puertas al instante.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues un fuerte puñetazo en la boca del estómago la obligó a caer al suelo, perdiendo al instante su transformación.

Moon giro su mirada hacia donde se suponía que estaba su esposo, solo para encontrar un montículo de polvo sobre su ropa.

La furiosa mirada de Moon se encontró con la fría mirada de aquel sujeto, la cual la sujetó del cuello y la alzó.

\- … Mariposa… - Pronuncio.

La sangre de Moon se helo al escuchar aquella voz, cargada de tanto rencor.

\- … ¿Dónde…? – Su voz era lenta y silenciosa – ¿Dónde lo esconden? –

-Nnngh… ¿Do-Donde? - Le era difícil respirar.

\- No es suyo… - Su voz, aunque tranquila, tenía tintes de odio – No se lo merecen… Nunca fue suyo… -

Moon sujeto con fuerza el brazo de aquel sujeto, pues notó algo extraño en su cuerpo. Estaba perdiendo magia.

Pero era diferente a una simple extracción de magia, la cantidad de magia que podía albergar su cuerpo se reducía, además sentía que estaba perdiendo otra cosa. Algo más le era arrebatado.

 _Años de vida!_

\- Nnnggh! Suéltame –

El agarre de aquel sujeto aumento.

\- Mariposas ladronas… Dime donde esta… - Repitió.

\- ¿Que… demonios buscas? ¿Porque me acusas de ladrona? –

No entendía nada, no sabía quién era ese sujeto, que buscaba o porque le decía ladrona o que no se lo merecía, ni siquiera sabía cómo le estaba quitando cada vez más años de vida.

El agarre aumentó aún más.

\- Psychí – Sus brillaron con más odio – Nunca fue suya –

Los ojos de Moon se abrieron con gran asombro al escuchar el objeto que aquel sujeto buscaba.

\- … ¿Psychí?-Nnngh – Cada vez le era más difícil respirar.

Había tantas preguntas en su cabeza y la combinación de dolor y cansancio no le ayudaban en nada.

\- ¿Donde? –

Otra vez aquella fría voz.

\- Nnngg…. ¿Qué gano… Diciéndote? – Aunque no tenía idea a que se refería con eso, no garantizaba su seguridad.

Era obvio el odio que aquel ser le tenía.

Justo cuando pronunció eso la puerta de la sala se abrió de golpe y de ella apareció aquel joven humano.

La última persona que esperaba ver.

 _N-No…_

Como pensó, sin perder tiempo Marco corrió a su rescate, con un rostro serio y decidido.

Por desgracia.

\- Que descuido… -

Solo eso pronuncio.

En un segundo el cuerpo de Marco había salido disparado hacia la puerta, las cuales habían sido arrancadas por el fuerte golpe.

El cuerpo de Marco chocó con un muro semi-invisible el cual fue bañado por un rojo carmesí.

\- … -

No podía ser verdad.

Debía ser mentira.

Su cuerpo se deslizó con lentitud hasta tocar el suelo. Al instante cayo arrodillado, con una mirada confundida.

El dolor se pintó en su rostro y silenciosamente cayó al suelo.

No había tenido tiempo de procesar lo de River, y ahora Marco.

Debía ser una pesadilla.

\- E-El no… Es un Butterfly –

Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a manchar su rostro, mientras una amarga expresión se pintaba en ella.

Cada vez tenía menos fuerzas para luchar y lentamente su mente comenzaba a ponerse en blanco.

Estaba por desmayarse.

\- Nnng… - El agarre aumentó.

Moon cerró los ojos con fuerza, incapaz de hacer algo para derrotar al sujeto frente a ella, o siquiera salir con vida.

Era el fin.

Moon se resignó, incapaz de encontrar la motivación para seguir luchando, lo único que le quedaba era su hija y aunque sabía que no estaba en el castillo, sabía que, con ese sujeto rondando no estaría segura.

Solo esperaba que al menos Star sobreviviera.

Un gran estruendo retumbó en sus oídos, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo caía al suelo.

\- "Cof cof" –

Con desesperación su cuerpo comenzó a tomar aire. Había sido liberada de su agarre.

 _Pe-pero…_

Por un momento pensó en la alta comisión, hasta que miró al frente, solo para encontrar a una silueta conocida. Una que hizo que su corazón volviera a latir.

Físicamente era diferente, más alto y mayor, pero era él, aquel muchacho que la había cautivado.

\- ¿Ma- marco? –Pronuncio débilmente.

No podía más, su cerebro se negaba a seguir encendido.

..

.

\- Mis recuerdos terminan ahí – Pronuncio una cansada Moon.

\- La sorpresa que pintaba el rostro de Star era clara, los objetivos de aquel ser que había herido a su madre, dejado inconsciente y moribundo a Marco y matado a su padre eran inciertos, solo tenían como pista aquellas palabras que pronuncio.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios es eso de "Psychí"'? - Esa era la pregunta más importante.

\- Oh, eso, probablemente hable de la barita – Hablo Glossaryck, con suma tranquilidad.

Las miradas de ambas Butterfly se encontraron con el tranquilo rostro de Glossaryck, sentado sobre la cabeza de Marco.

\- Honestamente pensé que moriría – Dijo, dándole un pequeño golpe en la mejilla – Digo, es lo normal cuando pierdes todo el estómago –

\- ¿Cómo sabes qué habla de la barita? – Cuestiono Star.

\- ¿Sabes porque busca la barita? – Pregunto Moon.

\- Honestamente… No, es un poco largo explicar lo que se sobre la barita y porque odia a las Butterfly –

\- ¿Sabes porque atacaron a mamá? –

\- Eso hasta tu puedes suponerlo, odia al linaje Butterfly – Comenzó a contar – Como ya le había contado a tu madre Star, el universo, al ser enorme está dividido por sectores, cada sector tiene un Glossaryck y todas esas cosas, y ese sujeto viene de uno de los muchos sectores –

\- ¿Y porque quiere robar la barita? – Pregunto Moon.

\- Bueno… No es robar – Dijo, frotándose la nuca – Porque no les pertenece –

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron enormemente a ambas, las cuales miraban con incredulidad al pequeño ser.

\- Que lo hayan tenido por generaciones, no quiere decir que les pertenezca –

\- ¿Entonces de quien es la barita? –

\- Tampoco lo sé – Confeso – Miren, lo que tienen que saber acerca de ese sujeto, la barita y su linaje, es que ninguno es de este sector. Los primeros Butterfly lograron abrir una grieta y pasar de su sector a este, cargando con ustedes un joven libro de hechizos y la barita –

\- Entonces… ¿nosotros la robamos? –

\- Es probable, no lo sé con seguridad porque mi conexión con los otros Glossaryck es nula, por suerte cuando algo que no es de tu sector entra, parte de la información que tenga el otro Glossaryck me es proporcionada. Solo sé que tenían un conflicto con muchas razas, entre ellas la de ese sujeto, y que el Glossaryck de su sector era el guardián de la barita y el libro, al entrar esa misión me fue dada a mí, el Glossaryck de aquí –

\- ¿Porque no dijiste eso cuando te preguntamos antes? –

\- Porque me preguntaron si sabía algo de aquel sujeto, y no lo sé. Es probable que haya cruzado por innumerables sectores buscando donde los Butterfly terminaron, y al pasar por tantos la información que es compartida se perdió en el camino –

Por la expresión de Star era claro que le era difícil comprender todo lo que había dicho Glossaryck.

\- Vamos Star, no es tan complicado. Tu linaje escapó de su tierra de origen y terminó aquí, llevándose con ellos la barita y el libro, ahora aquel tipo vino a recuperarlo, y de paso matarlas por lo que sea que le hayan hecho –

\- ¿Y porque ese extraño nombre?, ¿Sabes qué significa? – Pregunto Moon.

\- Oh, ¿eso?, significa alma, es porque toma una forma basándose en el alma de quien la tome. Sencillo –

\- ¿Entonces qué podemos hacer? –

\- No lo sé, viendo su pelea con Marco, dudo que puedan vencerlo, con suerte, si logran abrir una grieta para mandarlo a otro sector, pero lo dudo – Hablo con honestidad – Viendo el funcionamiento de la espada de Marco, es probable que él pueda, pero hasta eso tampoco está seguro –

\- Espera, ¿sabes cómo funciona? – Cuestionó Star.

\- Pude intuirlo con ver su pelea –

\- … -

\- … -

\- … -

\- ¿Y bien? –

\- Oh, vamos, ¿También quieren oír eso? –

Era obvio que a Glossaryck no le gustaba dar explicaciones largas, pero era el único al que podían consultar.

\- Solo dinos Glossaryck –

\- "Suspiro" Bien. Al parecer, la espada de Marco y la barita son un poco diferentes – Comenzó a explicar – La barita usa dos fuentes de magia, una es la del mismo portador, y otra es la fuente principal de este sector, por eso Marco pudo usar la barita, a pesar de no tener magia, por otro lado la espada funciona de otra manera, por lo que pude ver, la espada absorbe la energía del exterior y la canaliza a través del cuerpo del usuario, por esa razón Marco pudo ahuyentar a alguien con tanta energía mágica, pero las consecuencias fueron claras –

\- ¿Hablas de la fiebre? –

\- Exacto Star, cuando un ser es expuesto a grandes cantidades de magia, y no puede controlarlas, este suele cambiar de apariencia, para fortalecer el cuerpo y que este no muera, un ejemplo es la forma mariposa, pero en cambio con Marco, su cuerpo recibió una cantidad enorme de magia al mismo tiempo, llevando su cuerpo al límite, y al perder la motivación, que era ahuyentar al extraño, este se rindió y terminó desmayándose, la fiebre es un efecto secundario que aparece en estos casos, la magnitud de la fiebre refleja la cantidad de magia que soportó su cuerpo –

\- ¿Ósea que Marco se va a recuperar? –

-Sí, lo peor ya pasó, solo queda esperar a que su cuerpo despierte de forma natural –

Un gran alivio abrazó el corazón de Moon al escuchar aquellas palabras, puesto que su preocupación de que Marco no despertara la habían atormentado.

No hubiera resistido otra pérdida.

Los ojos de Moon se encontraron con el afligido rostro de Star, el cual miraba al inconsciente Marco. La noticia de todo lo sucedido la había golpeado de forma muy dura, ver a Marco y a su madre inconscientes, además de saber que su padre estaba muerto habían sido un golpe implacable para ella.

Moon colocó su mano en el hombro de su hija con ternura, en ese momento su hija necesitaba de todo su apoyo.

Al instante Star se abalanzó a su madre y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, mientras las lágrimas manchaban su rostro, sin señal de detenerse.

Había soportado mucho esos días.

…

..

.


	5. Capítulo 5

Fuego extinto.

Capítulo 5.

Oscuridad.

Una profunda y silenciosa oscuridad era lo único que rodeaba a Marco, el cual permanecía flotando en aquella soledad.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?

No estaba seguro, difícilmente podía pensar con claridad.

Lentamente su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse cada vez más pesado, al mismo tiempo que aquel silencio era sustituido por un ligero y repetitivo sonido.

"Tic, tac… tic, tac"

Sus parpados se volvían cada vez más pesados.

"Tic, tac"

 _Ese sonido…_

Lento y repetitivo, no podía ser de otra cosa que de un reloj.

Con pesadez Marco abrió lentamente los ojos, cegado por la luz del exterior.

Un techo blanco fue lo primero que su borrosa vista alcanzó a ver.

Su cerebro apenas y podía procesar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Un paso a la vez.

 _¿Dónde estoy?..._

Un rápido vistazo fue suficiente para darse cuenta que estaba en un hospital o enfermería.

Por el tamaño del cuarto tal vez una enfermería.

 _¿Cómo terminé aquí?_

Marco cerró los ojos e intentó recuperar sus últimos recuerdos antes de despertar ahí.

\- … ¡! –

No tomó demasiado para que los recuerdos llegaran a su mente.

Todo tan claro como si acabara de suceder.

 _Ese tipo…_

Por desgracia no podía asegurar que ese sujeto seguía vivo, por suerte, como mínimo lo había dejado bastante herido.

No tuvo tiempo de seguir divagando, pues en ese momento la puerta se abrió y de ella apareció Star, la cual, a primera vista no parecía tener el mismo humor de siempre.

 _Normal._

Con lo que había sucedido.

En un instante sus ojos se encontraron con la cansada mirada de la chica, la cual no perdió tiempo y corrió hacía él, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Debió estar muy preocupada.

\- ¡Marco! –

Sin pensarlo dos veces Star envolvió a Marco con un cálido abrazo, cargado de aquellos sentimientos que cargaba su corazón.

 _Debí estar inconsciente mucho tiempo._

Pero antes de cualquier cosa le tenía que preguntar algo, algo que lo tenía sumamente preocupado desde que había recordado lo sucedido.

\- Star, ¿Cómo esta Moon? – Dijo, con una voz cargada de preocupación.

Por un segundo los ojos de Star se encontraron con la preocupada mirada de Marco.

 _La llamó… ¿por su nombre?..._

\- Mamá está bien – Podía escuchar el alivio en su voz.

Un suspiro de alivio se escapó de Marco al saber que su esfuerzo no había sido en vano.

Pero aun así…

\- Lo siento Star… - Pronunció Marco, colocando gentilmente su mano en su hombro.

\- … ¿Marco? – Su voz era débil.

\- Aunque me alegro haber llegado a tiempo para salvar a tu madre… Si me hubiera dado cuenta antes, si hubiera reaccionado más rápido… Y-Yo –

\- No te disculpes – Las lágrimas mancharon su rostro – Yo… Aunque me duele mucho…. Y-yo… estoy muy feliz de que hayas salvado a mamá… De que no te haya pasado nada –

Era más de lo que ella había hecho.

Y aunque hubiera estado ahí…

Marco se acercó a Star y la envolvió en el abrazo más cálido que jamás había sentido.

Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a correr a la vez que abrazaba a Marco con fuerza.

Star acurrucó su rostro en el pecho del humano, mientras dejaba entrar todo ese cariño.

Vaya que extrañaba esos abrazos.

\- Bueno – Dijo, rompiendo el abrazo – Debes estar cansado –

Podía notarlo por su expresión que aún estaba somnoliento.

\- Jaja… No te lo voy a negar, mi cerebro aún sigue confundido –

\- Bueno, te dejo para que descanses – Dijo, mientras se levantaba de la pequeña silla junto a la cama – Y… Gracias… Por todo Marco – Confiaría más en él.

\- No tienes que agradecer Star –

Y sin nada más que decir Star se retiró del cuarto, dejando a Marco para descansar.

…

..

.

Algunas horas después.

Las horas habían pasado luego de la visita de Star, y aunque Marco había dormido muy bien, había estado casi una hora sin hacer nada.

Por suerte había convencido al doctor que estaba mejor, y ahora paseaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del reino.

Marco sostuvo las ruedas de la silla con fuerza y se impulsó. No era tan difícil usar una silla de ruedas, y aunque preferiría usar sus piernas, por desgracia no moverlas por mucho tiempo las había vuelto débiles, aunque según el doctor no tardaría mucho en recuperar la fuerza de sus piernas.

No muy lejos de ahí.

Un pesado suspiro se escapó de lo más profundo de Moon, la cual daba un pequeño paseo por los largos pasillos del castillo, con la esperanza de despejar un poco su mente. El asunto del intruso se había corrido por los reinos y ella había tenido que ir y tranquilizarlos, omitiendo el hecho de que el rey había perdido la vida.

Aquel torpe e insensible, era el hombre que la había acompañado por tantos años.

Era imposible que no le doliera su pérdida.

Pero debía permanecer fuerte. Ahora más que nunca su hija la necesitaba, había perdido a su padre y ver a su amigo y aun amor tendido en una camilla, pálido he inconsciente la había destrozado.

Había soportado la batuta de reina excelentemente hasta su recuperación.

No podía estar más orgullosa.

 _Debería ir a verla…_

No quería dejarla sola mucho tiempo. Pues sabía lo malo que podía ser estar solo durante una pérdida tan grande.

Sola con tus pensamientos.

Por un momento su hilo de pensamiento fue interrumpido por una conocida silueta, mirando por una de las muchas ventanas del castillo, sentado en una silla de ruedas.

Por un momento su corazón se llenó de alegría al ver aquel muchacho, completamente recuperado y lleno de energía de nuevo, luego de lo sucedido.

Moon se acercó al muchacho y estiró su mano, dispuesta a colocarla en el desprevenido hombro de Marco.

Pero sin darse cuenta la alegría vino acompañada de otro sentimiento, uno totalmente opuesto.

Su mano se detuvo al instante y una amarga expresión se pintó en ella.

 _Soy de lo peor…_

En ese momento Marco giró su cabeza, encontrándose con la alta figura de Moon, la cual cargaba una mirada llena de muchos sentimientos. Todos amargos.

\- … ¿Moon? – Marco no entendía porque la expresión de aquella mujer.

\- Oh… Ma-Marco – Se había quedado congelada – ¿Ya has despertado?, me alegro tanto que no te haya pasado nada –

Aunque la escondiera, aquella expresión permanecía en ella.

\- Si, aunque aún no me acostumbro a tener dos enormes cicatrices –

\- Si… Yo… Lo siento por… -

\- No, no, no tienes que disculparte, al contrario, soy yo quien debería sentirlo. Si me hubiera dado cuenta antes, si hubiera parado mi entrenamiento 2 minutos antes, tal vez… - No podía evitar sentirse culpable por la muerte de River. Sentir que pudo haberla evitado.

Marco alzó la mirada y observó la expresión de Moon, notando el arrepentimiento en sus ojos. No le gustaba verla así, ver sentimientos amargos en aquel rostro que quería.

Marco sujetó la mano de Moon con delicadeza, compartiendo un poco de su calor.

Por un segundo sus miradas se encontraron. Pero aquel tierno momento no duró demasiado.

En seguida Moon liberó su mano del cariñoso agarre de Marco, dejando sorprendido al muchacho.

Pero no tardó en darse cuenta de la raíz de aquellos sentimientos que invadían a Moon.

\- … Moon … -

Había sido tan tonto.

Moon acababa de perder a River, su esposo. Aquel hombre que había conocido muchos más años que él. Aun con la gran lista de defectos que tenía el rey, seguía siendo su esposo.

Lo había estado engañando antes de su muerte.

Marco apretó los puños con enojo, pero aquel enojo estaba dirigido hacia el mismo.

Seguía siendo el mismo chico tonto de siempre, no importaba si tenía 15 o 30, parecía que no cambiaría.

Pues la seguía amando.

Marco sujetó las ruedas de su silla con fuerza y se dio la vuelta. Debía cortar de raíz aquellos sentimientos, por desgracia para él era casi imposible, no solo por el cariño que le tenía, también estaba el hecho que una criatura desconocida quería matarla y posiblemente a su hija de paso.

\- … Perdón si la molesté… Reina – Aquellas palabras le quemaban.

Moon levantó la mirada con asombro, al escuchar aquellas palabras del muchacho, aquellas que dolían más de lo que esperaba.

Pero no lo detuvo.

Contuvo el deseo de abrazarlo por la espalda. De sentir su calor.

Solo pudo ver como la espalda de Marco se alejaba de ella hasta perderlo de vista.

\- … Marco – Su voz era casi inaudible.

Moon se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo las lágrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas sin piedad.

Star tenía el hombro de su madre para llorar.

Pero ella no tenía algo parecido. No tenía a nadie.

…

..

.

Se sentía fatal.

Marco comenzó a acelerar lentamente.

Su pecho dolía y le faltaba el aliento.

Era como aquellas veces. Había sucedido de nuevo.

Debía despejar su mente, debía dejar de pensar en todo eso. Debía dejar de pensar en ella.

Por desgracia no podía solo abandonar Mewni, dejar a Moon y Star solas con aquel tipo. Firmaría su sentencia de muerte.

Además, sabía su nombre. Lo buscaría y las probabilidades de que dañaran a su familia eran enormes.

A pesar de todo no podía solo dejarla sola.

 _Moon…_

Tal vez si entrenaba podía despejar su mente. Olvidar por un momento todos sus problemas.

Todas las estupideces que seguía haciendo.

Varios días más tarde.

Para fortuna de Marco, los días siguientes a su despertar habían pasado rápidamente, gracias al constante entrenamiento con su espada, además de que había estado comiendo en su cuarto desde ese día.

Le ayudaba a centrarse en su principal objetivo.

Era una excusa barata para no verla, no lo soportaría.

Aún era muy débil.

\- Haah… Haah – Un pesado aliento se escapó de su boca, mientras la espada volvía a su forma original – No es… suficiente –

Aun no podía reunir la misma cantidad de energía que en aquella ocasión, aunque sabía que ahora su cuerpo podía soportarlo, simplemente la transformación se cancelaba llegado a un punto.

Sin contar que era muy difícil recolectar energía mientras atacaba.

 _Reunir energía…_

Por ahora lo más importante era recolectar energía mientras luchaba, así no perdería la transformación a medio ataque.

 _Solo mantener la espada activada es difícil._

Marco volvió a apretar su espada con fuerza, y esta volvió a recuperar su delgada y afilada hoja. El joven se puso en pose de ataque y comenzó a dar rápidos cortes a todas direcciones, intentando reunir energía en el proceso. Una tarea muy difícil.

\- Hay-hya!... Hya! – Marco comenzó a aumentar la velocidad - ¡Hya-hya-Hya-Hya-hya-Hya-! –

Tenía que aumentar su velocidad, más rápido, más certero, pues cuando aquel tipo se ponía serio su velocidad alcanzaba niveles absurdos para él.

Sus ataques eran cada vez más rápidos, mientras luchaba por no perder la concentración, pero luego de casi una hora y media al fin llegó a su límite.

\- Haaah… haaah… haaah… - La espada de Marco volvió a su forma original, a la vez que se recargaba en su espada.

El sudor corría por su cara y caía al suelo, mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, luchando con el cansancio y el ligero dolor muscular. Su cuerpo al parecer aun retenía el esfuerzo que requería mantener tanta energía en su cuerpo.

Sin pensarlo mucho Marco se sentó en la orilla de la cama, relajando un momento sus cansados músculos.

Aunque sabía que no era suficiente, llevar sus músculos al límite constantemente le haría daño a la larga.

Marco se recostó un rato en la cama y sin poder evitarlo quedó profundamente dormido, a pesar de estar cubierto de sudor.

..

.

¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido frente a esa puerta?, usando magia para ser invisible y ocultar su presencia, no estaba segura, pero su cuerpo se negaba a moverse. Su corazón sentía una rara sensación agridulce al escuchar la voz de Marco, saber que estaba del otro lado de aquella puerta.

Quería entrar y decirle todas esas cosas que su mente había repetido una y otra vez esas casi dos semanas que no lo había visto.

Que no había pasado tiempo con él.

No se paraba de repetir que era lo mejor, que así a la larga olvidaría aquel sentimiento por el muchacho que ahora la lastimaba tanto.

Su corazón no se lo creía ni un segundo.

Quería verlo, al menos una vez, un momento. Aunque solo compartiera dos o tres frases, sería suficiente.

Un montón de excusas por las que irrumpir en la habitación de Marco pasaron por su mente, mientras lentamente abría la puerta de su cuarto.

Al entrar se encontró con el muchacho, el cual descansaba de forma descuidada en su cama, con su espada recargada a un lado de la cama.

Debió haber estado entrenando hasta tarde para terminar tan agotado.

\- … -

¿Cómo podía siquiera resistirse?

Sin pensarlo mucho Moon cerró con cuidado la puerta tras de ella y se acercó a la cama con cautela, observando el pacífico rostro de Marco, sumido en un profundo sueño.

Había sido poco tiempo el que había estado sin verlo.

Le había parecido una eternidad.

Sin saber cómo Moon terminó sentada junto a él, tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, sentir el ligero olor a sudor que emanaba por el entrenamiento.

No podía importarle menos.

Moon sujetó la mano del indefenso chico, sintiendo su calor por primera vez luego de, lo que para ella fue mucho tiempo. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al sentir la mano de Marco cerrarse ligeramente, aceptando su cariñoso gesto.

Una gran cantidad de emociones florecieron en ella, mientras aquel ligero contacto perduraba.  
Quería abrazarlo. Sentir su calor, por lo menos un momento.

No podía esperar un segundo más.

Moon se recostó junto a Marco y se acurrucó en su hombro, mientras rodeaba su pecho con amor, sintiendo al fin el calor de aquel joven que tanto anhelaba.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo al sentirlo entre sus brazos, poder compartir su calor y sentir aquella fragancia que le recordaba a él.

Moon cerró por un momento los ojos.

Quería permanecer así solo un momento.

Tal vez para siempre.

..

.

Los pesados ojos de Marco comenzaron a abrirse con lentitud, mientras su cansada vista se encontraba con una oscura y silenciosa habitación, tomándolo por sorpresa al darse cuenta del tiempo que había pasado durmiendo.

Al intentar levantarse sintió un peso extra en su hombro, además de que alguien le estaba abrasando.

Su corazón se detuvo al ver al responsable. Un tranquilo y femenino rostro, escondido por la oscuridad del cuarto. A pesar de eso sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba. Cosa que hizo despertar todos esos sentimientos que intentaba ocultar con tanto entrenamiento. El amor que sentía por ella.

\- … -

Debía permanecer firme ante su palabra. Debía olvidarla.

Marco lentamente acercó su mano al rostro de Moon y lo acarició con ternura, sintiendo su suave piel.

No podía hacerlo, aunque se obligara.

Marco la envolvió entre sus brazos he hizo lo que había deseado volver a hacer desde que la había conocido. Desde que se habían confesado aquella noche.

Marco recortó la poca distancia que los separaba y asaltó sus labios con un profundo beso. Ya no le importaba si era o no descubierto, si estaba bien o mal. Solo quería permanecer así por un momento.

Quería seguir sintiendo el calor de aquella mujer.

Al romper el beso los ojos de Marco se encontraron con los grandes ojos de Moon, los cuales lo observaban con lágrimas en ellos y un rostro increíblemente rojo.

Sin decir nada Moon recortó el espacio entre ellos y volvió a unir sus labios, esta vez con un beso más intenso. Más cargado de amor.

En poco tiempo la lengua de Marco bailaba sin temor en la boca de Moon, la cual la aceptaba sin objeción alguna.

Al final Moon rompió el beso y se acurrucó en el pecho de Marco, mientras derramaba lágrimas en él, sin poder contenerlas. Vaya que le había faltado un cálido hombro donde llorar. Donde ser ella misma.

Marco no dijo nada, solo se limitó a acariciar el largo cabello de Moon, el cual descansaba por toda la cama. Llenándola con aquel consuelo que le había faltado.

\- No puedo… evitarlo – Pronuncio entre lágrimas – So-Solo… -

Marco la abrazó con más fuerza.

\- Lo siento por no poder alejarme de ti, por haberme enamorado de ti –

\- A pesar de todo y-yo… No quiero que te disculpes… - Dijo, levantando la mirada para verlo a los ojos – Me has ayudado más de lo que te imaginas Marco, has sido mi apoyo en más de un sentido. Y aunque me duela la muerte de River y lo que le hice… Y-yo… Simplemente no puedo solo olvidarte. Fingir que nunca sentí nada por ti –

\- Moon… -

\- Si algo te pasara… Si aquel ser te hiciera daño… Y-yo… yo… - Más lagrimas mancharon el pecho de Marco - ¡No quiero volver a verte tirado en el suelo! ¡Muriendo lentamente sin poder hacer nada! –

Marco tomó la barbilla de Moon y la alzó, haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran. Quería ver aquellos ojos que lo habían enamorado.

\- Te quiero Moon. Lo siento por no poder evitarlo, por ser tan estúpido para enamorarme de alguien inalcanzable… -

\- No pidas perdón Marco…. Después de todo no eres el único que se enamoró de alguien que no debía –

La radiante sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro llenó el corazón de Marco en un instante.

Se había adueñado de otro pedazo de su corazón.

Ya no podía aguantar más.

En un rápido movimiento los labios de Moon volvieron a ser invadidos por un desesperado Marco, el cual había llegado a su límite. La deseaba.

La lengua de Marco saboreaba cada rincón de la boca de Moon, memorizando cada rincón, al mismo tiempo que sus manos paseaban de forma juguetona por todo su cuerpo, sintiendo el calor aumentar cada vez más.

Una serie de escalofríos recorrieron la espalda de Moon, mientras sentía como los deseos de Marco eran zaceados con cada pisca de su ser.

Aquel desesperado beso y como sus manos jugueteaban con su cuerpo la volvían loca. Aunque quisiera alejarse de Marco no podía.

En el fondo también lo deseaba.

\- Haah… Marco~~ - Sentir sus caricias la estaban volviendo loca.

Su boca abandonó sus labios y comenzó a depositar profundos besos por todo su cuello, dejando ligeras marcas que solo empeoraban la situación.

\- M-Más despacio… -

Poco caso le hizo a la desesperada petición de Moon.

Marco comenzó a acariciar el trasero de Moon con ímpetu, mientras seguía disfrutando de su cuerpo.

Moon ya no podía pensar con claridad. Las caricias de Marco eran tan intensas que su cuerpo solo podía sentir una gran cantidad de emociones y sensaciones placenteras.

\- ¡Nnnggg! – Moon se llevó la mano a la boca en un instante.

La mano de Marco había abandonado su trasero y ahora jugaba con su vagina. Aquellas desesperadas caricias solo hacían que Moon se sintiera cada vez mejor.

Marco se deshizo del pesado vestido de Moon, dejándola únicamente con su ropa interior. Sus pequeños pechos y su blanca piel resaltaban más que nunca con la luz de la luna.

\- Te vez hermosa – Pronunció, mientras continuaba con sus caricias.

Marco comenzó a lamer con pasión los pequeños pezones de Moon, a la vez que jugaba con cada zona sensible de su cuerpo, excitándola aún más.

La mente de Moon se puso en blanco, a causa del placer que el chico que amaba le estaba dando.

Sin pensarlo Moon deslizó su mano por el pantalón de Marco, sujetando su duro pene entre sus manos.

 _Tan caliente… y duro…_

Sentir la hombría de Marco y saber que ella era la causante de eso la excitaba aún más.

Lo deseaba.

Marco comenzó a dejar un camino de besos que descendía hasta llegar a la vagina de Moon, donde termino su recorrido.

\- ¡Haaa! –

Moon se aferró a las sabanas mientras sentía como la lengua de Marco exploraba su interior sin temor, saboreándolo.

\- ¡Marco!~ - No quería que parara-

Moon sujetó la cabeza de Marco con fuerza, mientras se dejaba llevar por las oleadas de placer. Su cuerpo no soportaría tantas sensaciones en tan poco tiempo.

\- Ma-Marco… E-Espera… -

En lugar de detenerse Marco introdujo dos dedos y comenzó a darle aún más placer, provocando una violenta reacción por parte de Moon.

Ya no podía más, si seguía así ella…

Todo su cuerpo se tensó, mientras se dejaba llevar por la gran cantidad de placer.

\- ¡Nnnggg! –

El rostro de Marco quedó manchado con los fluidos de Moon, la cual no había podido resistir un segundo más.

\- Haaah… Haah – Su agitada respiración resonaba por toda la habitación.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al sentir algo duro enpujar la entrada de su mojada y sensible vagina.

Sin saber cuando Marco se había deshizo de sus prendas y ahora la miraba directamente, con unos ojos cargados de deseo y desesperación.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al ver a Marco, el cual la observaba con tanto deseo.

Marco se acercó a Moon, hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro.

\- Moon – Susurro.

Sus labios se unieron al mismo tiempo, mientras en miembro de Marco entraba e invadía su interior.

Las uñas de Moon se clavaron en la espalda de Marco, al mismo tiempo que mordía su hombro.

Hace cuantos años que no sentía el miembro de un hombre dentro de ella. Hace cuanto que no se sentía deseada de esa manera.

No se acordaba.

Eso no importaba en ese momento.

Su cuerpo sintió un ligero escalofrió al sentir como el pene de Marco llegaba a lo más profundo de ella.

No solo había crecido en edad.

\- Ma-Marco – Los ojos de Moon reflejaban un deseo incluso más grande que el del muchacho.

Marco sujetó las caderas de Moon y comenzó a moverse, sintiéndose abrumado por el placer que estaba experimentando.

\- Tan… Apretado… - Susurro.

Su interior se sentía tan bien que apenas y podía contenerse. Pero quería disfrutar ese momento. Saborear el cuerpo de la mujer frente a él.

Una vez más sus labios se unieron mientras envestía a Moon cada vez más rápido. Cada vez más profundo.

\- ¡Nhgg-haa! ¡Ahh! Ma-Marco… Más –

\- Moon – Marco sujetó sus caderas y comenzó a penetrarla cada vez más.

Marco sujetó a Moon con firmeza y la volteo, dejando su trasero frente a el.

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhh! –

Marco comenzó a envestir con más fuerza a Moon, mientras la golpeaba cada vez más profundo.

\- ¡Moon! ¡Moon! – Grito su nombre, mientras disfrutaba de su interior.

Moon mordía las sabanas con desesperación, ahogando sus gemidos en ella. Hace mucho que no se sentía tan bien. Que no se sentía amada.

\- Marco~~ - Dijo, con las sabanas en la boca.

Marco la abrazó y comenzó a ir cada vez más rápido, ya no podía aguantar más, era demasiado placer.

Moon estaba en el mismo estado, estaba a punto de terminar. Era demasiado placer.

Marco introdujo su pene lo más profundo y expulsó todo lo que tenía dentro de ella.

\- ¡NNNHHHGG! – El semen de Marco la lleno con rapidez, provocándole un gran placer a Moon – Haah… Haah – Había terminado también.

Marco lentamente alejo sus caderas hasta casi salir del interior de su amada. Pero aún no había terminado, aun la deseaba.

\- ¡HAAAH- Nnnhhhg! – Una gran holeada de placer invadió a Moon.

Sin piedad Marco continúo penetrando a Moon, disfrutando una vez más de ella.

\- ¡Haaa! Ma-Mar-Nnnnhgg… - Apenas y podía hablar.

Aún estaba muy sensible y Marco continuaba empujando su pene sin piedad. Era más de lo que podía aguantar.

…

..

.

¿Cuánto lo habían hecho?

Ni uno de los dos estaba seguro.

Hasta que sus sentimientos y cuerpos habían quedado satisfechos.

Ambos estaban acurrucados en la cama, luego de haberse dado una ducha y cambiado las sabanas, las cuales parecían que habían sido tiradas al rio, ambos compartiendo un tierno abrazo. Uniendo finalmente su amor.

\- No puedo evitar sentirme mal Moon… Y no mejora el que haya dado el último paso –

\- Yo me siento igual Marco… Pero, a pesar de estar arrepentida de lo que le hice a River yo… no puedo evitar estar feliz al compartir un momento tan íntimo contigo –

Marco miró por un momento a la mujer junto a él, aquella de la que se había enamorado. Por tonto que pareciera, no había notado que, a pesar de haber perdido años, su apariencia no había cambiado mucho. Su rostro y su estatura en general eran más pequeñas, pero no demasiado. Seguía teniendo aquellas sexis curvas que lo volvían loco.

\- … -

Los ojos de Moon se encontraron con la atenta mirada de Marco, el cual la observaba con un rostro lleno de cariño.

El cuerpo de Marco sí que había cambiado con solo crecer tres o cuatro años. Ahora era casi tan alto como ella, y su rostro había tomado rasgos más adultos.

No le desagradaba el nuevo Marco en lo absoluto.

\- … -

Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna. Ambos sabían lo que habían hecho y lo malo que eso era, pero no podían evitar ser inmensamente felices al estar al lado del otro, acurrucados en una misma cama, compartiendo aquellos sentimientos.

Tal vez algún día aquel momento juntos dejara de ser prohibido.

Dormir juntos sería algo de todas las noches.

Moon no pudo evitar soltar una risita, mientras se acurrucaba aún más en Marco.

 _Tal vez…_

…

..

.


	6. Capitulo 6

Fuego extinto.

Capítulo 6

Las semanas habían pasado en el reino de Mewni, y con ellas la tranquilidad había vuelto, al menos por un corto periodo de tiempo, aunque, por desgracia no todos podían estar disfrutando de aquella paz.

Una de las personas era Marco, el cual había concentrado todo su tiempo en entrenar su manejo en la energía que le otorgaba su espada, con algunos consejos de la alta comisión, Moon y Glossaryck, pero aun así seguía siendo complicado mantener tanta energía albergada en su cuerpo por grandes periodos de tiempo. Apenas podía hacer que apareciera aquella coloración en sus mejillas antes de perder la concentración.

Quitando el potencial ataque de aquel monstruoso sujeto, estaba pasado agradables momentos con Moon, la cual, a pesar de continuar pensativa por todo lo sucedido apenas hace poco, tenerlo a su lado le daba pequeños respiros de alivio.

A pesar de haber aceptado sus sentimientos, y estar consciente de lo mal que estaban al seguir juntos, aquellos pensamientos seguían rondando por sus mentes. Pensamientos que probablemente no se irían.

Marco se desplomo en el suelo, con una gran cantidad de sudor recorriendo su cuerpo, su pesada respiración inundaba la habitación y el vapor que emanaba su cuerpo era visible. Aunque se estaba esforzando, el tiempo y la cantidad de energía que albergaba su cuerpo apenas y aumentaba.

Una cálida mano se posó en su hombro, al voltear se encontró con la suave mirada de Moon, parada junto a él.

Moon podía notar lo mucho que se esforzaba Marco en mejorar en su manejo de la energía, pero ese ritmo de vida estaba menguando su resistencia y salud.

\- Deberías parar un momento Marco – Hablo, con una voz suave y dulce.

Marco noto al instante la preocupación en la voz de Moon, pero, a pesar de saber y comprender el porqué, simplemente no podía detener su entrenamiento.

\- Si llegara a atacar… Yo, no podía hacerle frente – No con el nivel que tenía actualmente.

\- Menos si estas al borde del desmayo –

Tenía un buen punto.

\- Cada vez duras menos y te noto muy fatigado –

Había estado entrenando casi sin descanso por las ultimas semanas, y entre más días pasaban, la posibilidad de que atacara aumentaba.

Marco soltó un suspiro y dejo su arma en el suelo, tenía razón. Si bien no estaba convencido en disminuir el tiempo de entrenamiento, tenía que evitar terminar tan fatigado.

Moon le dedico una cálida sonrisa, al ver que su persuasión había funcionado.

\- Ahora ve a darte una ducha, que apestas – Dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

En eso también tenía razón.

..

.

Las semanas para Star habían sido un poco más rejadas, sin contar el hecho de que tenía prohibido salir del castillo, todo iba normal. Cosa que no le molestaba, pues sabía en qué situación se encontraban, por eso había estado practicando magia, pero había algo que mantenía su mente alejada de su prioridad.

Algo raro estaba pasando con su madre, de eso no había duda.

Su actitud y preocupación hacía Marco no eran normales.

 _Si, le salvo la vida…_

Pero hasta qué punto eso justificaba el que estuviera tan cerca de él. Casi todo el día de hecho.

Tanto así que, de hecho, solo había visto a Marco durante la comida o cuando visitaba su alcoba, pero siempre estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Y siempre estaba su madre.

 _Estaré pensando demasiado?..._

Era posible, pero aun así le seguía pareciendo inusual.

\- … -

Star miro con curiosidad el libro de hechizos, recordando que dicho libro tenía como guardián a alguien muy peculiar. Alguien que parecía saberlo todo.

\- ¿Glosarryck? – Pregunto al aire, esperando a que el pequeño ser respondiera.

\- ¿Si? – Respondió con naturalidad, junto a ella.

Ya ni siquiera le sorprendía.

\- Glossaryck… ¿Sabes qué le ha estado pasando a mamá? – Pregunto directamente.

\- Pues… Esta del luto… además de eso poco le ocurre a tu madre –

\- ¿Algo que tenga relación con Marco? – Si quería conseguir respuestas, tenía que formular bien sus preguntas.

\- Buuuenooo… Digamos que… Algo así… -

En definitiva, sabía algo.

\- ¿Y eso es…? –

\- Bueno, hay ciertos sentimientos e inseguridades que comparten tanto Marco como la reina, al saber de los sentimientos del otro, su relación… Mejoro –

Decir "Mejoro" sin duda era decir poco.

Las palabras de Glossaryck no la terminaban de convencer.

\- ¿Qué clase de sentimientos? –

\- La frustración de cargar con toda la responsabilidad; de tu madre y su sentimiento de soledad, con la frustración de sentirse inútil y culpable por venir aquí se juntaron, y sin saber cuándo ambos comenzaron a apoyarse el uno al otro –

Debía admitir que eso no se lo esperaba, que su madre se sintiera frustrada y sola por estar cargando con la responsabilidad del reino ella sola. Aunque pensándolo con claridad era un poco obvió.

Pero sentía que eso no era todo.

\- ¿Eso no es todo verdad? Puede ser cierto que se hayan vuelto unidos por eso, pero no puedo evitar pensar que su relación es demasiado cercana –

\- "Suspiro" Mira, Star, comprendo las dudas que estas teniendo, y no te culpo por ello, pero debes comprender los sentimientos de tu madre – Dijo, mientras se sentaba en su hombro – Mientras que tú tienes, y siempre tendrás el hombro de tu madre para llorar, ¿Ella que tiene? –

Aquellas palabras la dejaron muda, tampoco había pensado en cómo se sentía su madre con todo el asunto de su padre, como lo estaba llevando.

\- Marco es esa persona. Un chico honesto y amable que poco tiempo atrás demostró que comprendía como se sentía, al menos un poco… simplemente no pudo evitar usarlo como apoyo, y a él no le importo dejarla hacerlo –

Star se quedó callada por un momento, sumida en sus pensamientos.

Aquellos sentimientos, aquella sensación de seguridad al estar con una persona, los conocía.

Y sabía que esos sentimientos podían rápidamente convertirse en otra cosa.

\- ¿Eso es todo Glossaryck? ¿Seguro que no hay más? –

Glossaryck se quedó callado por un momento, para luego suspirar. No podía evitar la pregunta por más tiempo.

Las hojas del libro comenzaron a pasar con rapidez, hasta que se detuvieron en un hechizo.

\- No te diré cómo reaccionar o cómo tomarte lo que veras – Hablo, con toda honestidad – Juzga y haz lo que creas sensato –

En seguida Glossaryck desapareció, dejándola completamente sola frente aquel hechizo.

\- … -

Por un momento dudo, pero quería saber. Necesitaba saber.

Aquel hechizo lo había realizado en el pasado, no sería difícil hacerlo otra vez.

..

.

Una relajante brisa soplaba armoniosamente, mientras los cálidos rayos de un sol primaveral iluminaban aquel tranquilo paisaje.

En una de las altas torres del castillo dos personas aliviaban mutuamente su fatiga. Tantos problemas habían estado pasando en tan poco tiempo que ambos tenían muchas cosas en la cabeza, cosas que, en ocasiones los hacía dudar; por desgracia no podían darse el lujo de doblegarse ante los problemas. Solo les quedaba dar lo mejor de ellos.

Marco y Moon habían encontrado un pequeño hueco en su agitado día para poder estar juntos. Pues Moon tenía mucho trabajo real que hacer, y Marco mucho entrenamiento físico y mental, pues aquel agitado ritmo de trabajo los estaba desgastando.

Necesitaban ese pequeño momento juntos.

La cabeza de Marco descansaba en el cálido hombro de Moon, la cual sujetaba su áspera mano con ternura.

No necesitaban decirse cursis palabras de amor, solo bastaba con estar alado del otro.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tenemos? – hablo Marco, con una tranquila voz.

Moon pensó por un momento.

\- Poco –

Aquella respuesta no solo era por el asunto del extraño, también con sus problemas personales.

\- No quiero que Star te odie –

\- Yo tampoco –

\- … A veces… Sigo pensando que… - El joven humano dudo.

No termino, no podía.

\- Yo también… - respondió, con toda honestidad – No puedo… Pero tampoco quiero perder el cariño de Star… -

\- Es mejor decirle –

"Si ella se entera sin duda sería aún peor"

\- Pero… ¿Cómo? –

Una buena pregunta.

Sin duda algo así no podía solo comentarse durante el almuerzo, tenía que pensar cuidadosamente que decir y como decirlo.

Marco levanto un poco la cabeza y beso el pequeño rombo de Moon.

Tendría que estar entrenando, pero a pesar de eso estaba ahí, sentando, correspondiendo los sentimientos de Moon.

Quería decirle que todo saldría bien, en verdad que quería. Pero era mentira.

Saldría muy mal en más de un sentido.

\- Lo haremos bien – Dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa – Le explicaremos y con suerte no se lo tomara a mal –

\- ¿Y si se lo toma así? –

Marco miro a Moon a los ojos, sin decir palabra alguna.

\- No marco… -

\- "Suspiro" Prefiero que Star me odie que te odie –

..

.

Star dejo la barita en la orilla de la cama, con sus ojos sumidos en una nada absoluta.

Al final había resultado ser cierto.

-… Marco … -

Con su propia madre.

Debía ser mentira.

Star sujeto con fuerza la barita, intentando contener aquel torrente de sentimientos que ahora luchaban por salir. Por desgracia nunca fue buena ocultando sus sentimientos.

Sin poder soportarlo Star tomo la barita y la lanzo hacia un lado, chocando ruidosamente contra la pared.

\- Porque –

Era tan absurdo que casi daba risa.

De todas las personas en los universos tenía que ser su madre.

..

Luego de pasar un corto pero agradable rato juntos, Marco decidido volver a su habitación a continuar con su entrenamiento, al menos un rato antes de finalizar por ese día, mientras pensaba como convencer a Star de que no era un pervertido amante de la maduras.

Mientras concentraba la magia dentro de su cuerpo, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo hizo girar la cabeza con curiosidad.

"Moon, tal vez"

Parada frente a él estaba la última persona que esperaba ver, al menos en lo que restaba de día.

La penetrante mirada de Star definitivamente no le daba buena espina.

\- Necesito algunas explicaciones de tu parte Marco – hablo, en un tono molesto.

Sin duda se había enterado.  
"Tal vez…"

\- Si ya lo sabes no tendría que darte explicaciones –

Prefería quedar como el malo que terminara odiando a su madre.

\- Qu-… Marco! –

\- Si no vienes a decir algo útil, preferiría que no interrumpieras mi entrenamiento – La interrumpió.

¿Qué tan borde y cortante podía llegar a ser antes de que se notara falso?

\- No me trates como una tonta Marco! – Comenzaba a enojarse – He venido por explicaciones y no me iré hasta obtenerlas –

\- Por si no te habías dado cuenta, la vida de, probablemente todos los seres vivos de este universo podrían y están en peligro; hay cosas mucho más importantes en que pensar que un montón de especulaciones de tu parte –

-… No… Tu no eres el Marco que conozco!, no el que considero un amigo –

\- El marco que conocías le hicieron un boquete en el estómago –

"Vamos… piensa un poco…"

\- Esa espada… - Al fin pico – Desde que la conseguiste has estado encerrado en tu cuarto, ¡haciendo nada más que mirarla por horas! ¡Esa cosa le debió haber hecho algo a tu cabeza! –

\- Sea eso verdad o no, por el momento hay pocas personas que pueden detener a ese loco, y hasta donde ese – La miro a los ojos – No eres uno de ellos –

Star apretó los puños con ira. No entendía la repentina actitud de Marco, lo salvaje que era o porque estaba con su madre. ¿Era amor lo que sentía?... ¿O se aprovechaba de ella? –

"Alguien así no puede querer a mi madre"

El Marco frente a ella no solo era diferente físicamente. Era una persona totalmente diferente.

\- No te vuelvas a acercar a mi madre –

Y sin decir más se retiró de su alcoba, con más preguntas que dudas y una gran incertidumbre de lo que le deparaba a ella y su madre.

Lo que le deparaba a todo el reino.

…

..

.

¿Seguro que no la necesitas Marco? – Hablo una dudosa Hekapoo – Digo, con ver la batalla que tuviste con ese sujeto, debes saber que eres el único con el nivel necesario para hacerle frente –

La máscara que hekapoo sostenía era bastante tentadora, pero aun así prefería que no se depositaran todas las esperanzas en él.

\- No me vendría mal, pero… Si yo no lo logro… Pienso que le serviría más a alguien más… -

\- La segunda persona con más magia aquí era la reina Moon… -

\- Bueno, lentamente ha estado recuperando su nivel de magia, ¿porque no se lo das a ella?, tal vez acelere ese proceso. Lo digo porque no deberían confiar tanto en una sola persona –

Tal vez era ser algo duro consigo mismo, pero era la verdad. Hasta que no dominara aquel raro estado que manifestó durante la pelea; las posibilidades de perder eran muchas –

Incluso dominándolo sentía que no estaba preparado.

\- Mientras tengamos algo de tiempo la comisión se encargará de encontrar objetos que aumenten nuestras posibilidades, así que espera una visita mía pronto -

\- Si nos queda tiempo –

Hekapoo le dedico una última mirada antes de retirarse a ver a Moon.

Podía entender porque parecía tan decaído y escéptico en cuanto al plan de vencer a ese sujeto. Pero en momentos como ese debían tener toda la fe posible en uno mismo y sus compañeros.

…

Un par de días más tarde.

Por suerte para todas las personas del reino, los dos días después de la discusión de Marco y Star habían sido pacíficos. No había señales de movimientos extraños y las cosas parecían volver a la normalidad. Obviamente todos en el castillo sabían que esa paz no era más que una mentira. Pues no faltaba mucho para que todo se torciera, para que la familia Butterfly fuera aniquilada. Y entre más días pasaban, esa realidad se volvía cada vez más latente.

Cada vez más real.

Por el lado de Marco, su enlace con la espada se volvía cada vez mejor, tal vez era por la desesperación de saber que podía morir que lo hacía avanzar tan rápido, pero aun así no podía evitar tener la constante sensación de que, todo ese esfuerzo no era suficiente para enfrentar a aquel sujeto de nuevo. Para poder ganarle.

Por desgracia era la única persona cualificada para enfrentarlo. Sin él, la única persona que podría pararlo era Moon, pero sin su magia al 100 por ciento de sus capacidades, y luego de haber sido vencida una vez, sus posibilidades eran bajas, o al menos si este no estaba agotado.

Así de jodidos estaban.

\- "Suspiro" En fin – Dio un largo suspiro y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

No tenía sentido dale mas vueltas al asunto. Era uno de los pocos que podía hacer algo, así que tenía que dejar sus miedos he inseguridades atrás y hacer lo mejor posible.

Aunque muy probablemente moriría intentando ganarle.

O quien sabe, tal vez con todo el entrenamiento que había estado haciendo, ahora era más fuerte que él.  
\- Ja… "Suspiro" –

Marco inhalo y exhalo lentamente, concentrándose en su misión actual, hacer manifestar aquellas marcas en sus mejillas, al menos completamente. Sentía que, si lograba eso, su cuerpo recibiría un aumento de poder considerable.

Al menos eso era lo que quería creer.

\- … -

Un ligero cosquilleo en medio de su espalda apareció de la nada, un cosquilleo ligeramente familiar.

Marco abrió los ojos.

Donde había sentido eso antes… esa sensación en específico, acompañada de un sentimiento agridulce.

Sin duda era una señal de que se estaba acercando.

…

..

.

Mi mente estaba constantemente en una oscuridad perpetua, moviéndome por el mundo como si de un muerto se tratara, buscando desesperadamente algo.

Algo me había sido arrebatado, había perdido algo y alguien era el culpable.

Pensar en los siglos que he pasado buscando aquel olor a magia es absurdo.

Mi cuerpo esta recostado en algo, terminando de recuperarme de mis heridas y fatigas del ultimo encuentro.

Aquel chico me había puesto en aprietos, había usado mi habilidad para saltar entre dimensiones para escapar de él en el último momento.

¿Cuánto habrá pasado?

No lo sé.

Me sabe mal luchar con él. Este frio cuerpo solo se mueve para vengarme de un solo linaje. Cualquier otra persona no es culpable del pecado cometido por ellos.

Pero no se detendrá, como yo no lo hare.

Me levanté con lentitud y me esforcé para hacer desaparecer aquella neblina oscura que cubría mi mente.

He pasado por tantos mundos que mi presencia es imperceptible y mi percepción del terreno a mi alrededor es tan vivido que asustaría a muchos.

Lentamente mi mente se volvió a aclarar, descubriendo al fin donde estaba. Un bosque, obviamente. El olor, sensación y sonidos eran los de uno.

Respire profundo y me dirigí a toda velocidad hacia donde aquel muchacho estaba. Tenía que eliminarlo primero antes de siquiera pensar en acabar con aquellas criaturas.

No tarde en llegar al lugar donde ellos estaban, moviéndome por el espacio más que usando la fuerza de mi cuerpo para moverme. Por eso podría moverme a gran velocidad en segundos.

Por eso también me sorprendía que ese chico podría seguir mis pasos.

.

.  
Esta en uno de los pisos superiores.

Doy un gran salto y antes de chocar con la ventana me concentro al máximo.

Mi cuerpo atraviesa la pared como si no estuviera; probablemente sea un desperdicio de mi carta mas fuerte, pero eliminar a ese chico es la prioridad máxima.

Concentro mi aura para formar una afilada espada y apunto a su cuello.

Un corte limpio y certero será suficiente.

.

.

Su cuerpo se levanta de la nada, de alguna forma su cuerpo sintió mi presencia, ya que la forma en la que se incorporo fue mecánica.

La espada corta de lleno su mano derecha, la cual sostiene aquella espada.

Logro evitar que partiera a la mitad su abdomen con mi ataque, pero no pudo resistir la onda de choque y salió disparado.

Le hice una herida muy profunda y su arma, junto con la mitad de su antebrazo caen al suelo, dejando una macha de sangre bajo el.

Su presencia también es difícil de leer así que me resulta difícil saber si murió o no.

Espero que así sea.

…

..

.

Mi cabeza da vueltas, me duele todo el cuerpo como el infierno y apenas y puedo moverte.

Me intento incorporar mientras la sangre fluye desde mi abdomen hasta caer al suelo.

No estoy seguro cuantas paredes atravesé, pero al parecer fueron las suficientes para romperme casi toda la espalda y columna. Aunque puedo sentir como mis heridas sanan.

Mi enlace con la espada es lo suficiente para poder mantener mi forma ofensiva aun sin ella en mi mano.

\- Nnnnggghh – Me sostengo con fuerza lo que queda de mi brazo.

Todos están en peligro.

A pesar del dolor me incorporo, con la sangre cayendo por montones.

Concentro toda mi energía en mi brazo, mientras veo como comienza a regenerarse con rapidez hasta quedar como nuevo.

Caigo de rodillas, sudando por montones y mas mareado que antes. Había usado tanta energía en curar una herida tan grave que apenas y podía ponerme de pie, y aun tenia un gran corte en el abdomen.

Respiro profundo y extiendo mi mano.

Con rapidez la espada llega volando a mí, un segundo antes de que aquel enmascarado aparezca.

Una fuerte onda de choque hace rugir las pareces del castillo, mientras los cristales alrededor explotan por el impacto.

Hago todo mi esfuerzo en permanecer con los pies en el suelo.

Mi cabeza aun da vuelas y sigo desgastado por el entrenamiento.

\- Nnnggggaaahhh! – Usando toda mi fuerza y desvió su ataque.

Puedo sentir que estoy mas preparado que la primera vez.

Sin perder tiempo le doy un potente corte, usando cada gramo de fuerza en mi cuerpo.

Otro gran estruendo resuena por el castillo, haciendo que partes de la pared y el suelo sean destrozados por el impacto.

Este sin duda no es el mejor lugar para una lucha de estas magnitudes, pero no tengo tiempo para abrir un portal.

El aura del enmascarado se vuelve aun mas feroz y comienza a dar masivos golpes, sin ninguna señal de piedad. No tienen la potencia de los primeros, pero son demasiados.

Cambio un poco mi postura y me concentro en bloquear sus ataques.

"Más, más"

Puedo sentir la magia recorrer mi cuerpo, pero solo puedo usarla para reforzarlo.

"Piensa diaz, piensa"

He visto como personas de muchos universos usan esta energía de diferentes maneras. El cubrir tus debilidades solo es el principio.

La cantidad de ataques es cada vez mayor.

Comienzo a dar saltos laterales, intentando tomar algo de distancia y a la vez liberar a mis músculos del estrés de tanquear tantos golpes.

Esto apenas y funciona, pues el enmascarado me persigue incansablemente, aumentando su fuerza y velocidad.

"Vamos, haz jugado, leído y visto muchas formas de usar magia, debo poder hacer algo"

Debo alejarlo de alguna manera.

Concentro gran cantidad de magia en todo mi cuerpo.

"Alejate…"

Comienza a atravesar mi defenza, haciendo pequeños cortes por todo el cuerpo, cortes que podrían ser fácilmente una pérdida de un miembro.

"¡Alejate!"

Una fuerte onda de energía mágica sale de mi cuerpo, lanzando al enmascarado varios metros hacia atrás.

Cortes comienzan a aparecer por todo su cuerpo.

Había funcionado.

Una bocanada de aire caliente se escapa de mi boca.

"Piensa, la magia no solo es fortalecer mi cuerpo"

¿Cómo podría acelerar mis ataques sin recurrir a aumentar mis capacidades físicas?

Unas fugaces palabras aparecieron en la mente de Marcos

" _El secreto de la magia es la visualización y tus sentimientos. Piensa que quieres hacer, concéntrate hasta que tu alma lo pueda sentí y expúlsalos"_

Fuertes ráfagas de viento comienzan a envolver delicadamente la blanca hoja, silbando con furia cual tornado.

Salgo disparado hacia él.

"Rápido, más rápido"

Si la imagen mental lo es todo en la magia entonces quiero ser mas rápido que aquel tipo, ignorar el aire alrededor, el espacio o el tiempo.

Lanzo un furioso combo de ataques, los cuales son bloqueados por el enmascarado. La ventisca que ruge de mi espada atraviesa su defensa, haciéndole heridas superficiales.

"Más magia"

Aumento la velocidad de mis cortes, mientras comienzo a sentir aquel cosquilleo.

"Sigue"

Comienzo a presionarlo cada vez más, hasta que uno de mis cortes atraviesa su defensa. Recibe un corte en el hombro.

El corte siguiente le da de lleno, partiéndolo por la mitad.

.

.

Mi cuerpo se vuelve a mover por instinto, esta vez mucho más rápido que la primera vez.

Una gran honda de choque ruge furiosamente, lanzándome hacia el otro extremo del castillo, mientras siento como mi brazo izquierdo es desmembrado.

Mi cuero atraviesa tantas secciones del castillo que termino en la biblioteca del mismo, literalmente a la otra punta de donde estaba.

"¡NNNGGGAAAA!" – Duele aun mas que la primera vez.

El lugar donde debería estar mi brazo quema como si estuviera encendido en llamas. Todo mi cuerpo esta lleno de profundas heridas, pero la mas grave es sin duda mi brazo.

No puedo levantarme, el intenso dolor casi hace desmallarme.

Lentamente me incorporo, a pesar del dolor punzante.

Siento una cálida mano posarse en mi espalda al intentar levantarme.

Volteo, es Hekapoo.

¿Cuándo llego aquí?

La veo mover sus labios mientras arruga la cara en una mezcla de emociones negativas.

Débilmente mi mano rosa mi oreja.

Hay tanto dolor en mi cuerpo de tantas direcciones que no note que uno de ellos es, de hecho, mis oídos.

La tomo del hombro y la parto, al mismo tiempo que mi espada llega disparada hacia mí, quedando suspendida en el aire apenas a centímetros.

Me levanto con dificultad y sostengo la espada con la mano surda. Probablemente me este preguntando por explicaciones, o me diga que no me mueva más.

Concentro una gran cantidad de magia y recibo de lleno un fulminante corte del enmascarado.

El impacto fue tan que hekapoo salió disparada hacia un estante.

Mi magia lentamente me cura, mientras ambos sostenemos una feroz lucha de fuerzas.

Libero una honda de magia, obligándolo a retroceder.

Reacomodo mi postura y cubro mi espada con aire.

Las heridas de mi cuerpo ya sanaron, pero mi brazo cercenado se niega a cerrar, apenas y puedo mantener el sangrado.

Cinco clones de hekapoo salen disparados hacia él, pero son fácilmente repelidos.

Los frios ojos del enmascarado se encuentran con los de hekapoo.

"no…"

Mis mejillas brillan ligeramente.

En un pestañeo el enmascarado estaba a centímetros de Hekapoo, listo para cortarla a la mutad.

¡CLACK!

El sonido de metal chocando resuena en la biblioteca y Hekapoo cae al suelo por el impacto.

Apenas había logrado interceptarlo, un segundo mas y la hubiera matado.

Cubro mi cuerpo con toda la magia posible y arremeto contra en, concentrándome en mantenerlo ocupado en mi.

Hekapoo apenas podía mantenerse de pie por la monstruosa cantidad de magia que emanaba de los dos y la fuerza de sus golpes.

El cuerpo de Marco estaba en una deplorable condición y no parcia que iba ganando.

Otra vez los golpes rugían con fuerza, mientras ambos buscaban desesperadamente una apertura.

A pesar de las heridas de aquel muchacho, rápidamente se había acostumbrado a su velocidad, fuerza y estilo de lucha, bloqueando con éxito todos sus ataques he intentando asestar un golpe.

Tenia que ser más rápido, debía matarlo lo más rápido posible.

Había usado otra vez su carta triunfo, por lo que, con más razón aun el moribundo muchacho podía seguirle el paso.

Su cuerpo físicamente no podía abusar de esa habilidad, era demasiado para él, además de que, si fallaba durante la ejecución dicha habilidad terminaría hiriéndolo de gravedad.

…

..

.

Cuanto tiempo desde que no abría el Word y me ponía a escribir. Realmente no hay muchas excusas que pueda poner, tampoco puedo prometer ser mas responsable con las historias que tengo pendientes, pero como mínimo han vuelto las ganas de escribir, y creo que eso es bueno.  
Espero que nos leamos mas pronto que tarde, para darle fin a las historias que tengo, y quien sabe, empezar algunas nuevas. 

Les ha hablado Larry.

Nos leemos luego.


End file.
